El hilo rojo de Hinata
by Amanely-chan
Summary: El abuelo de la Luna a cometido un error, por lo que su fiel asistente le obliga a remediarlo el mismo para que aprenda a volver a ser igual de responsable de lo que era antes. Así que, ayudaría a la niña de ojos perla a encontrar a el amor de su vida, costara lo que costará.
1. Metidon de pata

**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no son mios al igual que tampoco es mía la leyenda de el hilo rojo._**

 ** _Capítulo I.-Metidon de pata._**

* * *

 _"Un hilo rojo, invisible, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse."_

 _._

 _._

 **D** esde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, todas las noches el abuelo de la Luna quien se llamaba Tsukuyomi, bajaba desde los altos e imponentes cielos hasta la tierra para conocer a cada uno de los recién nacidos.

Una vez conociendo a los bebés, sin excepción alguna, ataba en su meñique un largo e invisible hilo rojo, el cual llevaba hasta el otro extremo a una persona la cual estaría destinada ha estar con ella. Llevaba a su alma gemela.

Esta alma gemela podía ser elegida al paso de los años o podía ser elegida en ese mismo rato. Podía ser que la persona correcta para ese bebé ya había nacido o aún no. Por lo tanto, el abuelo de la Luna esperaba pacientemente a la alma gemela de cada bebe que aún no tenía una.

Tsukuyomi era muy responsable con su trabajo, le encantaba lo que hacia. Pero, al pasar de los años se había vuelto flojo e irresponsable. Aún que siempre hacia su trabajo bien, eso no significaba que no lo hiciera de mala manera.

Y bueno, que se puede esperar de un viejo de 4.546 millones de años.

Por eso, esa noche Tsukoyomi pasaba a conocer a los recién nacidos de ese día, se le olvidó un pequeño detalle. Mientras ponía los hilos correspondientes en el meñique de una pequeña y tierna bebe, se le olvidó el hilo más importante de todos. El hilo del alma gemela. Y todo por andar distrayéndose con los singulares ojos de la niña.

Los años fueron pasando y el aún no se daba cuenta de que la pequeña niña no tenía el hilo rojo del alma gemela hasta que algo paso una mañana en su templo.

Los ronquidos se oían por todo el amplio y majestuoso templo.

Retumbaban en los oídos de todos los trabajadores del lugar, quienes sólo ignoraban aquel sonido puesto a que ya era muy común oírlo.

Por los pasillos caminaba un enfurecido hombre de cabellera negra y ojos de igual color, hacia una de las más grandes y bellas puertas echas de un metal bronce. Abrió con fiereza la gran puerta para encontrarse con Tsukoyomi durmiendo una placentera siesta en su trono.

Su boca de hallaba abierta, mientras de esta escurría un delgado hilo de saliva. Mantenía su codo recargado en el apoya brazos, su puño estaba sosteniendo su mejilla y sus ojos que eran de color gris, estaban completamente cerrados.

Los ronquidos eran tan fuertes que hacían que el lugar retumbara un poco y que este le provocará a Izanagi un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Izanagi, furioso al ver la pereza de el dios de la luna, camino hasta el y alzo el puño para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que Tsukoyomi despertará adolorido y asustado, cayendo del trono hacia el frío suelo.

–¡Hay, hay! –exclamó agitando las piernas de un lado a otro mientras se sostenía la cabeza. –¡Izanagi! –grito colérico levantándose de sopetón para mirarlo con furia. –Tu… ¿te atreviste a golpear al imponente dios de la luna?

Izanagi lo miro sin expresión en el rostro. –No. –contestó simplemente.

–Ah –Tsukoyomi se rasco la nuca mirando de un lado a otro. –¿De casualidad tu no viste a quien lo hizo? –pregunto dudoso, ignorando que Izanagi se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

–Eres un caso perdido Tsukoyomi. – dijo Izanagi mirando al viejo que en realidad de viejo no se le veía nada. A pesar de tener millones de años, Tsukoyomi al igual que el, mantenía su aspecto juvenil de veinte años.

–¿Perdido? ¡Pero si me tienes enfrente! –exclamó mirándolo como si fuese un idiota, ignorando que quien se comportaba como idiota era el. –Además, si buscas un caso perdido, dile a la cocinera que te ayude a buscarlo. De seguro a ella también le interesa recuperar ese caso.

Izanagi apretó la mandíbula, queriendo agarrar a golpes a su jefecito. –Tenemos un grave problema. – dijo ignorando por el momento sus instintos asesinos.

Tsukuyomi cambio sus mirada inocente a una sería y preocupada. Así como podía ser un idiota en ciertos aspectos, también era muy serio cuanto se le requería.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Hace diecisiete años bajaste a la tierra como siempre en la noche para conocer a los bebés recién nacidos. Esa noche conociste a la sucesora de tu trono y tu no te diste cuenta, y peor aún, cometiste un error al amarrarle los hijos rojos.

Tsukuyomi parpadeo incrédulo. –¿Qué?

–Se te olvidó amarrar en su meñique el hilo del alma gemela. – dijo sobando el puente su nariz mientras Tsukoyomi soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa.

–Oh no… –susurro nervioso mientras llevaba sus uñas hacia sus dientes. –Debe de haber una solución… ¿cierto Izanagicito? –pregunto esperanzado mientras sonreía nervioso.

–No quedará de otra más que tu, personalmente, vayas a conocerla y le ayudes a encontrar a su alma gemela.

–Pe-pero… ¿no puedo sólo atar el hilo en su meñique y dejar que el haga su trabajo encontrando su alma gemela?

–No. Tienes que ayudarla Tsukoyomi. Tiene que encontrar a su alma gemela por si misma.

Tsukuyomi trago saliva con pesadez, pensando en el gran aprieto en el que se había metido.

–¿Po-por que no lo haces tu?

Izanagi soltó una pequeña carcajada. –Ella es tu descendiente Tsukoyomi, no se cuántos tátaras y ttátarastengo que decir para decirte que abuelo eres de ella.

–¿Es mi nieta?

Izanagi asintió.

Tsukuyomi suspiro largamente. –Bien, tenemos trabajo que hacer entonces. ¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

Más abajo, mejor dicho en la tierra, en la ciudad de Tokio vivía una chica de ojos perla y cabellera azulina. Dicha chica, se hallaba sentada en el marco de una ventana. Contemplando maravillada la brillante y grande Luna.

Para ella la luna era lo más hermoso que el cielo le podía regalar a la vista. Era brillante, grande, y hermosa.

Sonrió un poco al ver que esa noche la Luna brillaba más que otras noches.

Suspiro un poco al sentir que ese espectáculo seria mas bello si tuviese a alguien con quien compartirlo.

Sus ojos emocionados captaron una hermosa estrella fugaz salir de un lado de la Luna y se apuró a pedir un deseo antes de que esta desapareciera por completo.

–Deseo… –susurro quedando pensativa por unos segundos. –Deseo tener a alguien especial. –pidió a la estrella con aire de melancolía antes de negar con la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Se paró sobre sus pies y cerró la ventana para después caminar un poco para dejarse caer en su gran cama.

Lo que ella no se imaginaba es que esa estrella si le ayudaría a conseguir a esa _ **"persona especial".**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_ …

 _Bien esto se me ocurrió hace tiempo, ya tenía medio escrito esto y pues antier lo termine así que aquí tienen. Esta historia constará de no más de diez capítulos. Será corto y precisó, con toques de humor y romance. Creo que será muy entretenida ^.^ espero que les haya gustado este comienzo, haré lo más largos posible cada capítulo pero no prometo nada ya que tienen que recordar que esto será cortito._

 _¡Los quiero y espero poder ver sus comentarios pronto!_

 _Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico._


	2. Cachorro que habla

**ACLARACIONES:** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

 ** _Cachorro que habla._**

* * *

–Izanagi, por favor amigo, no puedes hacer que haga esto… –dijo suplicante el pelo negro mientras se miraba al espejo. ¿Por que tenia que ser transformado en esa... cosa? ¡Odiaba su nueva apariencia! El era mucho mas guapo como era antes.

–Necesito que te queda así. Vas a interactuar las veinticuatro horas con ella, así que no puedes ser un chico. – observo con una ceja alzada como Tsukoyomi apuntaba hacia abajo con mirada interrogativa. Izanagi se sonrojo un poco avergonzado y molesto.–No puedes ser humano, a eso me refería idiota.

–Eso lo entiendo pero… – se apuntó así mismo con desprecio. –¡¿Por qué debo de ser un cachorro de lobo?! – se miro asqueado y retrocedió asustado cuando miro tras de si la que se suponía que era su cola, la cual se movía sutilmente.

–Se me ocurrió que sería buena idea.

–¡Mientes! ¡Sabes que odio a estos pulgosos! –exclamó mientras se tocaba lo que ahora era su rostro.

Izanagi sólo sonrió de medio lado. –Me has descubierto.

–¡Tu sólo quieres joder mi existencia! –lloriqueo el pequeño lobito. –Estas cosas se la pasan aullándome. – en parte eso era cierto. Cada vez que la luna era llena, los canes aullaban toda la noche, interrumpiendo los sueños reparadores de Tsukuyomi, ocasionando que este se levantase y les aventara zapatos y cualquier cosa que tuviese a la mano. Por alguna extraña razón nunca les daba.

–A mi me caen bien— dijo mirándolo burlescamente.—además, el lobo es el animal que a mi parecer representa más a la luna.

Tsukoyomi bufo poniéndose en cuatro patas. –¡Cómo sea! ¿Quién cuidara de la luna mientras no estoy? – puede que fuera un flojo pero no tanto para descuidar su Luna.

–Supongo que tu hermana Amaterasu.

Amaterasu Ô-Mikami era la diosa del sol y hermana de Tsukoyomi. Ellos no se llevaba muy bien, ya que eran dos polos totalmente opuestos pero eso no significará que no se quisieran el uno al otro.

Tsukoyomi quiso ladrar, pero contuvo sus nuevos instintos animales. –La luna colapsara una vez que ella ponga un pie en ella.

–Oh calla. Si no colapsó contigo entonces nadie podrá con ella.

–Si ni colipsi cintigi intincis nidie pidri con elli. –arremedo con voz chillona.

Izanagi alzó la ceja y negó con la cabeza. Esperaba de todo corazón que su jefe volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Ese que era responsable y que no… –¡No te saques los mocos! –exclamó cabreado mientras el cachorro metí la garra en su nariz.

–Lo único bueno de ser un saco de pulgas es que estas garras rascan fenomenal… ¿Quieres que te rasque la nariz?

Izanagi soltó un bufido. Se agachó y tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos. –¡Hey! ¡Bájame, bájame!¡Te voy a morder donde más te duela! ¡Te voy a…! Hay… si, sigue así. –paro de renegar cuando sintió la mano de Izanagi rascando su lomo.

Izanagi lo miro triunfante. Ningún perro se resistía a las caricias de los humanos.

–… oh si, más a la derecha. –la pata del cachorro se movía de arriba y abajo.

El peli negro rodó los ojos mientras empezaba a caminar fuera de esa casa abandonada en la que habían caído desde la luna. Era hora de buscar a la heredera de la luna para que ella pudiese hacerse cargo de Tsukoyomi… o que digo, Tsukoyomi de Hinata era obvio que así eran las cosas.

* * *

El brillante y abrazador sol hizo que los ojos de Hinata se fruncieran por la intromisión a sus sueños. Quiso tapar su cabeza con el gran edredón pero su acción no pudo ser ejecutada debido al molesto despertador que, desde que tenia memoria, le hacia sufrir todas las mañanas.

Lloriqueo suavemente antes de sacar su mano debajo de las colchas para apagar de un golpe aquella maquina ruidosa. Se tomo unos segundos mas acostada para después levantarse a duras penas. La verdad es que odiaba ir a la escuela con todo su corazón. No es que fúsese mala para ello, de hecho era una de las mejores en su academia, si no que no tenia una muy buena relación con sus compañeros y eso la llegaba a frustrar de sobre manera.

Una vez de pie, se estiro cual gato sintiendo sus músculos relajarse. Bostezo ampliamente antes de seguir su camino al baño de su habitación.

Tomo un rápido baño, lavo sus blancos y perfectos dientes, cepillo su larga cabellera y se hizo una trenza, dejando suelto solo su flequillo y los mechones que en marcaban su rostro. Se enfundo con su falda color guinda, la cual llegaba un dedo debajo de sus rodillas. Abotono su camisa blanca y amarro su corbata roja alrededor de su cuello. Por ultimo enfundo sus piernas con unas medias color negro y cubrió sus pies con un par de zapatos escolares.

Una vez terminado su trabajo se dedico a mirarse al espejo. Sosa y poco atractiva. Negó con la cabeza y suspiro desanimada. No tenia remedio, ella siempre seria así y ya estaba aceptándolo, por mas doloroso que fuera.

Seco con rapidez una lagrima fugitiva y tomo su maletín para después correr hacia la salida de la gran mansión en la que vivía desde que tenia memoria.

Una vez llego a la puerta se dedico a mirar la casa un segundo.–¡Ya me voy!– grito acompañado del eco. Después, todo fue silencio. Bajo la mirada y con tristeza sonrió de medio lado. Por mas que anunciara su partida, nunca recibía un "Hasta luego" o un "Cuídate".

Sin querer atrasarse mas, sacudio su cabeza y salió de la mansión para después correr hacia el auto que la llevaba a la escuela todos los días.

–Buenos días Ko-san.– saludo amablemente desde el asiento trasero del auto.

Ko le sonrió por el retrovisor.–Buen día Hinata-sama.

Hinata le regreso la sonrisa y se puso el cinturón de seguridad una vez que el auto comenzó a andar hacia la escuela.

–¿Ha desayunado antes de salir?–pregunto de repente el chofer, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera por la pregunta.

–Etoo...– miro a otro lado con nerviosismo para después negar con la mirada baja.

Ko suspiro y entrecerró los ojos.–Debe de comer Hinata-sama.

–No me gusta desayunar sola.– comento apretando el final de su falda. No le gustaba pues se sentía abandonada y muy triste. Nunca había nadie acompañandola en las mañanas y eso le provocaba una profunda falta de apetito.

Ko miro con pena a la chica que mantenía la cabeza gacha.–Comprenda a su padre, el tiene mucho trabajo y...–

–Lo se.– interrumpió sin dejar de mirar su falda, como si fuese muy interesante mirarla.–Padre jamás tiene tiempo. Me estoy acostumbrando.– dijo para después sonreírle falsamente.

El castaño solo sintió una profunda tristeza y preocupación. Conocía a Hinata practicamente desde que había nacido y la consideraba mas que la hija de su jefe. Para el, ella era su familia. Su pequeña hermana menor y sabia que ella lo consideraba a el como un hermano. Ella siempre había sido buena con el, desde el inicio. Ella era tan buena y tan considerada con todo el mundo que a veces dudaba que fuera hija de el frio Hiashi. Aun que sus méritos podían haber sido ser heredaros de la difunta Hikari.

Suspiro al pensar en aquella persona que también lo había tratado muy bien.

–Llegamos.– aviso cuando miro que Hinata aun se hallaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

Respingo y miro avergonzada a Ko.–Gomen.

Ko nego con una sonrisa.–Vamos, se le hace tarde.

Hinata asintió y le sonrió de vuelta, tomando su maletín y abriendo su puerta.–Hasta en la tarde Ko-san, gracias.– salió del auto y se despidió con la mano cuando arranco. Soltó un suspiro y estiro su falda para después entrar a su escuela.

Solo puso un pie adentro de las instalaciones y ya estaba una energética rubia a su lado.–¡Hinata-can!– exclamo la rubia sonriente.–Buenos días.– canturreo tomando su brazo.

–Ino-chan, buenos días.–le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Conocía a aquella rubia desde que entraron a la secundaria y desde entonces no se le separaba. Podría decirse que era su única amiga y le agradecía enormemente por su amistad, solo que, habían ocasiones en las que no dejaba de ser impulsiva y demasiado energética, tanto que llegaba a asustarla algunas veces.

Ino sonrió ampliamente, apretando mas su agarre.–A que no sabes a quien me encontré ayer en el centro comercial.– comento con mirada picara.–Encontré a Sai comprando útiles de arte en la tienda que esta aun lado de la que siempre voy.– suspiro soñadora.–Me dijo bonita de nuevo y me dijo que si quería comer un helado con el, ¡obvio le dije que si! Después...– continuo parloteando la rubia de como había tenido una cita con el chico mas extraño de todo el colegio, mas Hinata no prestaba atención, estaba tensa debido a que tenia la sensación de que alguien la estaba murando desencaradamente, pero por mas que buscaba con la mirada no veía a nadie que le prestara atención.

–...se que es raro, de hecho me pidió que le regalara un mechón de mi cabello para recordarme pero ¡dios! Es tan lindo y sexy, me encanta.– dijo para después suspirar con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.–¿Hinata?– alzo una ceja y frunció los labios.–¿Me estabas escuchando?

Hinata se sobre salto al oír la pregunta de Ino.–¡C-claro que si!–respondió nerviosa, mirándole directamente y olvidando por el momento esa extraña sensación de ser observada.

Ino ladeo la cabeza.–¿Pasa algo? Últimamente te he notado algo distraída... acaso ¡¿un chico te tiene así?!– pregunto con asombro y emoción.

De inmediato la azabache se sonrojo a niveles insospechados.–¡P-p-por su puesto que no! – exclamo con nerviosismo al escuchar la palabra chico salir de los labios de la Yamanaka. Ella siempre había querido conseguirle un novio y cada vez que tocaban el tema sobre novios o chicos para ella las cosas se descontrolaban.

La Yamanaka la miro sin creerle.– Es hora de que tengas novio Hinata-chan, te haces vieja.

Hinata la miro escandalizada.–¡T-t-tengo diecisiete años apenas!

–Si, si. Pero pasa el tiempo y tu sin novio.–chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza.–Es hora de un novio Hina-chan, y yo te ayudare a conseguir uno.– dijo decidida. Haría lo que fuera para ver a su amiga feliz, con un chico lindo y apuesto a su lado pues ella se lo merecía.

Hinata bajo la mirada.–No creo que encuentres un novio para mi. Además, así estoy bien.– sonrió sinceramente, haciendo que la rubia la mirara enternecida.

–Eres tan buena mentirosa Hina-chan.– susurro cerrando los ojos y negando levemente.

Hinata solo sonrió de medio lado y volteo hacia el frente.

Las horas pasaron y la hora de la salida se hizo presente. Una vez que la anhelada chicharra sono, todos los grupos empezaron a desalojarse de la escuela para retirarse hacia sus hogares, felices de que el día escolar hubiese terminado al fin.

–¡Nos vemos Hina-chan!– exclamo la rubia, agitando su mano para después subirse a un coche en el que la esperaba su padre.

Hinata se despidió de igual manera y con una sonrisa. Suspiro largamente una vez que la miro alearse entre las calles. Se suponía que Ko ya tenia que haber llegado, el siempre estaba unos minutos antes de que la chicharra sonara, así que se le hacia algo raro de el no verlo aun. El siempre era muy puntual y le preocupaba un poco aun no verlo.

Decidió que para matar el tiempo se sentaría en una banca que estaba fuera de las instalaciones. Dejo su mochila a un lado y se acomodo en el lugar para cruzar sus piernas femeninamente. Que se vistiera con ropas holgadas y nada bonitas no significaba que no fuera femenina y aseada. Ella era demasiado educada y cortes con los demás, tanto que extrañaba a muchas personas ver a una persona así en los tiempo actuales. Y era femenina, tal vez no como Ino o como alguna otra chica deseada de la preparatoria pero si era femenina. No pasaba todo el día mirandose al espejo para cerciorarse que el rimen estuviera en su lugar, ni siquiera se maquillaba, ella solo se hacia lo básico lo cual era asearse correctamente y cepillar bien su cabello en una tierna trenza.

Tal vez por eso no tenia novio.

Una gota cayo por su nuca.–Que patético.– susurro mirando sus manos.

Por estar sumida y concentrada en sus pensamientos, tuvo un gran susto al escuchar que el arbusto que tenia a un lado se movía inquieto, o bueno, algo dentro del arbusto se movía inquieto. Trago saliva y su cuerpo se tenso mientras miraba atenta el arbusto.

Chillo espantada cuando miro que una bola negra de pelo salía disparada del arbusto. Por instinto puso su maletín frente a su pecho y cerro los ojos con miedo.

Al no sentir algún tipo de amenaza o algún indicio de ataque de parte de la bola de pelo, fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco pero sin bajar la guardia. Lo que miro la dejo sin aliento.

Frente a ella estaba un precioso lobito color negro y blanco, con ojos de un intenso color azul. El lobito la miraba con curiosidad mientras su esponjada cola se movía juguetona.

–¡Que kawaii!– exclamo enternecida y fascinada por el lindo can.–¡Eres tan bello!–dejo su maletín en el asiento y bajo hacia el suelo para arrodillarse frente al lobo.–Mira nada mas que lindo eres...– acerco su mano y rasco con delicadeza su cabeza mientras el solo empezaba a mover la pata de arriba abajo.–¡Eres muy tierno! – exclamo sonrojada.–¿Donde están tus dueños, he?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el can miro de un lado a otro hasta que su mirada se topo con Izanagi, quien estaba escondido en un bote de basura, mirándolos atentamente.–No tienes.– susurro Izanagi a lo que Tsukoyomi pudo leer sus labios.

Rápidamente el can ladeo la cabeza y puso ojitos tristes.

Hinata bajo las cejas.–Ou, no tienes familia.

El can ladro dificultosamente. Izanagi tenia que entender su falso ladrido pues solo habían tenido unas cuantas horas para practicar su nuevo comportamiento de lobo.

La Hyuuga solo suspiro con tristeza.– Que pena. Tal vez pueda buscarte una familia...

El pequeño lobo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para después chillar y correr hacia los brazos de Hinata. Ella por su parte lo miro enternecida.–Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo pero... no se si mi padre me deje tener mascotas...

¿Cómo que no sabia?

Tsukoyomi alzo una ceja sin entender. Era su padre, tenia que saber.

Sin quedarle de otra puso ojos de cachorro bajo una tormentosa y fuerte lluvia. Se acerco a la chica y restregó su cabeza en su brazo. Hinata suspiro y miro como el perrito lamia su mano con delicadeza.

¿Qué pasaría si lo conservaba? De todos modos, dudaba que su padre se diese cuenta. El estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención a su única hija. —No creo que sea problema que te quedes conmigo...—musito pensativa, a lo que el can soltó otro ladrido que se podía interpretar como uno de felicidad. Hinata sonrió de medio lado y acaricio nuevamente su cabeza.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¡Lamento llegar tan tarde!—

Hinata alzo la vista para ver a Ko quien corria preocupado hacia su dirección. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, se inclino y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas mientras jadeaba con dificultad.—Cielos, he perdido mucha condición.

Hinata rio melodiosamente y negó con la cabeza.— No pasa nada Ko-san.

Ko rio con nerviosismo hasta que sus ojos captaron al pequeño cachorro quien lo miraba expresivamente.

—¿De donde a sacado a ese perrito, Hinata-sama?—pregunto con curiosidad, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ambos para mirar con detalle al pequeño lobito.

—Ha llegado solo, ¿no es tierno?— pregunto mirando al cachorro con dulzura.

Ko sonrió y asintió.—Claro que lo es...— suspiro.— es hora de irnos Hinata-sama.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con el final de su falda, confundiendo a Ko.—¿Po-podría conservarlo?—pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Ko pestañeo sorprendido unos segundos antes de reír de nuevo.—Creo que debería preguntarle eso a Hiash-sama, ¿no cree?

Hinata hizo un puchero.—Otou-sama no se dará cuenta de que lo llevamos a casa Ko-san — junto sus manos en forma de suplica.—¡Por favor Ko-san! ¡Ayúdame a esconderlo de mi padre!

Ko miro por unos segundos a Hinata, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y su gesto de suplica sin deshacerse. Pensó en un momento lo solitaria que era la chica. En casa siempre estaba sola y seguro que se aburría mucho si vivía así todos los días. No era mala idea que la chica tuviera la compañía de un tierno cachorrito que le alegraría cada día que su padre no estaba con ella.

—Esta bien...— dijo en un suspiro a lo que Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Gracias!— exclamo alegre antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Ko se tambaleo un poco pero pudo sostener el peso de ambos así que regreso el gesto de la chica. Sonrió de medio lado mientras pensaba que su decisión fue bastante acertada. Con tal de ver sonreír un poco a Hinata era capaz de todo.

Mientras tanto en su interior el pequeño lobo sonrió triunfante. Desvió su mirada a los humanos para ver a Izanagi quien lo miraba sonriente y con el pulgar arriba.

* * *

Miro de un lado a otro, cuidando que nadie estuviese cerca de la entrada de la mansión. Se pego totalmente contra la pared al ver a un par de trabajadoras domesticas pasar por un lado mientras charlaban animadamente. Una vez que las vio perderse por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la cocina, pudo respirar con alivio.

—Ya puede pasar Hinata-sama.— susurro mirando hacia un lado, a lo que la Hyuga corrio hacia adentro de la casa.

—Gracias Ko-san.— susurro con felicidad y entusiasmo hacia el castaño antes de correr hacia las escaleras y subirlas lo mas rápido posible. Justo cuando iba a doblar vuelta hacia la izquierda por el gran y lujoso pasillo, una figura alta y demandante apareció frente de ella repentinamente.

Alcanzo a derrapar sus pies antes de chocar con dicha figura, miro los zapatos pulcramente limpios y relucientes para después deslizar su mirada hacia arriba para ver el imponente y serio rostro de Hiashi Hyuga.

Trago saliva y sonrió nerviosamente, cuidando que el cachorro que llevaba escondido en la mochila que colgaba en su espalda, no diera indicios de estar allí.

—Otou-sama — hizo una breve reverencia con la cabeza—, buenas tardes.

Hiashi asintió conforme.— Buenas tardes Hinata. ¿Dónde esta Ko?

—E-el esta abajo, probablemente lavando el coche — rio con nerviosismo—. Hoy es día de lavado.

Hiashi hizo un sonido de aprobación.—Necesito hablar con el para tus clases de manejo.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida.—¿Clases de manejo?

—Si — afirmo con la cabeza—, es hora de que aprendas a manejar.

La peli negra viro sus ojos hacia otro lado.—Hace un tiempo usted me dijo que me enseñaría personalmente a conducir.

Hiashi arqueo una ceja para después de unos segundos suspirar —. Lo lamento Hinata, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.— dijo para después acariciar su cabeza e irse al lado contrario, dejando a una triste chica en medio del pasillo.

Hinata suspiro con tristeza —. Siempre tienes muchas cosas que hacer — murmuro retomando su camino hacia su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que su padre había escuchado lo ultimo que había dicho.

Sin darse cuenta de eso, la chica abrió la puerta de su habitación y descolgó su mochila de los hombros para dejarla encima de su gran cama. Se inclino aun lado de esta y recargo su barbilla en el suave colchón, esperando pacientemente a que el can saliera por su propio pie.

Después de unos segundos, la mochila comenzó a moverse inquieta para que después de esta saliera el pequeño lobo que miraba con cautela y detenimiento la gran habitación color hueso suave. Oteo con la mirada y capto primeramente una estantería llena de libros, tantos que le daba flojera tan solo verlos. Después capto un par de cuadros con pinturas muy lindas y artísticas, seguramente carísimas y hechas por un verdadero piccaso. Pestañeo incrédulo cuando miro cientos de peluches en la cama, habían de todos colores y formas, algo raro de ver en una chica de diecisiete años.

Casi quiso lloriquear cuando no miro alguna televisión por ahí, ahora ya no podría ver su serie favorita. Inmediatamente se alegro al ver que la chica si tenia una laptop en un pequeño escritorio lleno de libretas y cuadernos.

Para su parecer, la habitación era muy tierna y nada extravagante. Parecía ser la habitación de cualquier chica ordenada, estudiosa y hasta aburrida.

Ladro en aprobación, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por el sonido tan natural que había salido de su osico.

Hinata sonrió contenta y acaricio el pelaje del cachorro — ¿Te gusta?

El solo movió la cola con dificultad.

— Bien, aquí dormirás tu — dijo levantándose del suelo y tomándolo entre sus brazos para caminar a un armario que estaba al lado de su cama. Abrió el armario de madera y señalo con la mirada — para que mi padre no se entere de nada. Aun que, es muy poco probable que se entere de algo sobre mi — rio un poco con amargura —. Te conseguiré una cama, pero mientras tanto dormirás conmigo ¿te parece?

El can ladro nuevamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Hinata se acrecentara.

—Vaya, pareciese como si me entendieras — rio ante la ocurrencia.

Tsukoyomi rio con nerviosismo ante lo dicho por la Hyuga. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, abrió con rapidez los ojos y cubrió su oscio con sus esponjosas patas.

Hinata paro de reir y miro con terror a el cachorro que tenia en brazos, el cual sonrio nerviosamente y alzo la patita para agitarla como saludo.

—Ho-hola.

—¡Un perro que habla!— grito la Hyuga, soltando al can para despues retroceder con rapidez hacia la pared mas cercana. Pego su espalda en la pared y miro con nerviosismo a el perro —¿Q-q-q-que? — musito temblorosamente mientras Tsukoyomi trataba de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oye, tranquila ¿si? No te hare daño, lo prometo — alzo una pata. —. Solo, deja de temblar y... ¡suelta ese bate por el amor a Kami-sama!— grito aterrorizado.

—¡¿Por que hablas?! — pregunto ahora furiosa, apretando el mango del bate con nerviosismo — Oh no, seguro Ino-chan le puso esas cosas alucinógenas a los panquesillos que me comí hoy — soltó el bate y llevo sus manos al estomago—. Si, es eso. Ino-chan intento drogarme de nuevo. Eso es todo — rió tontamente mientras caminaba hacia su cama y se dejaba caer en ella de espaldas—. Dormiré un rato y en unas horas ya no escuchare hablar al lindo perrito — asintió convencida de sus palabras. Cerro los ojos tratando de dormir a la fuerza.

Tsukoyomi miro con una ceja alzada a Hinata. Se trepo a como pudo a la gran cama y se posiciono aun lado de su rostro para picar con su garra una de sus mejillas.— Dudo que tu amiga sea la causante de que puedas escucharme Hinata — observo como la chica abría los ojos de golpe —. Soy Tsukoyomi — se presento haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza —, y soy tu tátara, tátara y cientos de tátara, abuelo.

Hinata tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo para después reír nuevamente —Dios mío, ¿Por qué Ino se empeña en drogarme? Esto es fastidioso.

—Ya escucho, Hinata-sama — Hinata e incorporo en su cama con rapidez al escuchar una segunda voz masculina, la cual venia de el pequeño sofá que estaba a un lado de la gran ventana que daba vista al precioso jardín de la mansión. Era un hombre peli negro, joven y muy apuesto. Su voz era gruesa e intimidante —, su amiga no la drogo y nosotros somos reales. El saco de pulgas tiene razón.

—¡Saco de pulgas tu abuela!

Izanagi ignoro el comentario de Tsukoyomi y miro a Hinata.— Usted es la próxima princesa de la Luna.

Eso fue demasiado para Hinata así que no pasaron ni dos segundos para que esta cayera en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Notas de autor:** _Se que me tarde muchito pero, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Así que por favor guarden los tomates y cosas podridas que me quieran aventar. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Ah, y les recuerdo que si gustan pueden ir a mi perfil para contestar una encuesta, la cual terminara el día ultimo._

 **Agradecimientos a** : _, GilCa, Pandora Hibiki, Blossom Komatsu, eluiska20, Hinata Uchiha.H_

 _Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía._


	3. Aprietos

_**• Los personajes de Naruto no son** **míos** **.**_

* * *

 ** _Aprietos._**

* * *

 **Sabía** que las drogas eran malas y que no debía involucrarse con ellas o se arrepentiría de por vida. En ese mismo instante estaba de acuerdo con las pláticas sobre la adicción, las drogas eran muy malas y en ese mismo momento estaba odiando a Ino por haber atentado contra su salud mental.

—Oie, Izanagi —llamó el pequeño lobo — parece que ya está despertando.

—A ver —el morocho se acercó a la cama y observó de cerca el rostro de Hinata. Los ojos de la chica estaban entre abiertos y sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas —. Está despertando, deberías de traer alcohol para que despierte por completo.

El cachorro ladeo la cabeza, dubitativo. Después de unos segundos sólo alzó los hombros y se bajó de un salto de la amplia cama. — En mis tiempos los chicos no hacían eso hasta los veinte… —susurro, sin que Izanagi pudiese escucharlo.

Izanagi uso su mano para tirarle aire en la cara, incluso movió un poco la cama para que el por fin pudiese abrir los ojos completamente. Para su desgracia, nada podía hacer que la despertara.

Bufo y se cruzó de brazos. Debía de haber una manera para despertarla. Tal vez echándole una cubeta de agua helada o tal vez un pañal usado cerca de su nariz.

Negó de inmediato. Por su puesto que no le podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas a la futura diosa de la Luna. Ella debía permanecer sana y salva, no con un posible resfriado y la nariz sin capacidad de oler.

—¡Ya llegué! — exclamo el lobito, aun lado del cuerpo de la Hyuga.

Izanagi parpadeo, ¿en qué momento había aparecido de la nada? Además, ¿por qué le estaba dando un trago de cerveza a la futura diosa de la luna?

Un trago de cerveza...a la futura diosa de la luna.

Eso le hizo recordar el día en el que Tsukoyomi había tomado alcohol de más y se había subido a una mesa para...

¡LE ESTABA DANDO CERVEZA A LA FUTURA DIOSA DE LA LUNA!

—¡Hasta el fondo! — exclamo el lobo, abriendo con su pata los labios de la Hyuga y metiendo la boquilla de la botella. Rápidamente la chica comenzó a despertar por el fuerte sabor del líquido, el cual estaba raspando su garganta.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron tan grandes como dos platos.

Al ver eso, Izanagi empujo al lobo y le quito la botella de las manos, para eventualmente escuchar como la Hyuga comenzaba a toser.

—¡Que rayos hacías! —

—Dándole alcohol, como pediste que hiciera —respondió molesto el lobo, sobando su cabeza por el fuerte golpe que se produjo por el empujón que lo llevo hasta el suelo.

—¡De ese alcohol no idiota! ¡Yo decía del alcohol de farmacia, etanol, C2H5OH!

—Oye, tranquilo viejo —el can puso ambas patas estiradas frente de él, mirando a Izanagi con una ceja elevada —¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas un descanso?

—Me caería bien un buen descanso... ¡Pero un descanso de ti!

—Ou, ¿Un descanso de mí? — lo miro con los ojos brillosos — Que tierno eres amigo, por supuesto que descansaría contigo y no te dejaría ni un momento solo.

—Ahhh — lloriqueo, arqueándose hacia el frente mientras una nube gris se instalaba encima de el —Mamá — llamo llorando cómicamente.

—Este... — Hinata trago saliva mientras miraba al can parlante y al hombre que estaba llorando como magdalena en sus días — ¿Q-q-quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? —tomo una almohada y la puso frente a ella, pensando bobamente que ese era un gran escudo esponjoso que la protegería de cualquier amenaza.

Ambos chicos se miraron de inmediato, después ambos sonrieron con nerviosismo.

—Mi nombre es Tsukoyomi y soy el imponente y machote dios de la Luna — exclamo el peli negro, inflando su pecho mientras estaba parado en dos patas.

Hinata no pudo más que tapar sus labios con ambas manos — Machote... — soltó una carcajada.

—Oye... no te rías — soltó ofendido el pequeño lobo —, sé que no me veo muy machote en estos momentos, pero te aseguro que si lo soy.

Izanagi rodo los ojos —Soy Izanagi, el asistente de este idiota que vez ahí.

—¡No me llames así Izanagi-chan!

—¡Y tu deja de decirme chan!

Mientras ellos tenían una pequeña riña, Hinata solo veía a ambos con una ceja alzada y con cara de auxilio.

¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué había un hombre apuesto y un perro que hablaba en su habitación? Miles de incógnitas se formaron en su mente.

Con temor y confusión, trago saliva con fuerza para después levantar la barbilla.— ¿Qué qui-qui-quieren de mi?

Abruptamente dejaron de gritarse sus verdades para después desviar la vista hasta la asustada y confundida chica que los veía desde su cama.

Izanagi respiro y conto hasta diez para después lanzar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Dicho gesto solo hizo que Hinata sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

— Subnormal...— susurro el lobo mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas. Aclaro su garganta y después miro a Hinata con una sonrisa perruna —. Estamos aquí por que necesitamos tu ayuda con algo Hina-chan... ¡esto es extremadamente importante para ti! ¡Osea que podría ser de vida o muerte! — dramatizo con un grito mientras Hinata soltaba un chillido, abrazando mas aun su almohada.

Izanagi frunció el ceño y lo miro con enojo. — ¡Idiota! — le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, el cual hizo que la cara del cachorro terminara enterrada sobre el colchón — La asustas, inservible.

— Mas respeto al dios de la Luna, Izanagicito — pidió Tsukoyomi, sobándose la roja y adolorida nariz.

— ¿Ha escuchado sobre el hilo rojo del destino, Hinata-sama? — pregunto amablemente, dandole confianza a Hinata. Tanta, que hizo que el agarre a la almohada cediera poco a poco.

— Ha-hai — claro que la sabia, su madre se la había contado varias veces antes de dormir.

— Pues es real y nosotros somos quienes los controlan — explico pausadamente —. Desgraciadamente, nuestro dios de la luna es un reverendo bueno para nada...—

— ¡Oye! — exclamo insultado el cachorro — ¡Voy a morderte si me sigues bajando la moral!

Izanagi rodo los ojos.— ¿Lo ve? — pregunto poniendo su mano al lado de su boca.

Hinata asintió rápidamente. Sin duda ese no parecía ser un dios... y si lo era aún no comprendía porque rayos estaba mordiéndose la espalda.

— Las condenadas pulgas no me dejan vivir en paz — lloriqueo lastimeramente para después rodar sobre la cama.

— Bueno, a ese bueno para nada se le olvido poner tu hilo del amor en tu dedo menique.

—¿Eh? — balbuceo sorprendida y por inercia levanto su mano para ver su meñique. Bajo las cejas al comprender el por que no tenia a nadie aun.

—El sale todas las noches a visitar a los recién nacidos y así conocerlos un poco y poder atar un hilo en su meñique. Él estuvo haciendo su trabajo bastante bien por millones de años, pero... de un momento a otro dejo de ser la persona puntual y entregada que era — musito con pesar — y se convirtió en esto...

El lobo hizo como que no escucho nada y volteo el rostro.

—Pero...¿Cual es el punto?

—El punto es que tu eres la nieta de Tsukoyomi y eres la heredera de la luna.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa? si bien había escuchado que su linaje familiar era muy puro nunca había escuchado sobre algo tan insólito.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.—¡Se-se equivocaron de persona!

—Por supuesto que no — Izanagi se cruzo de brazos y la miro con una ceja alzada — ¿Viste los ojos de Tsukoyomi?

Hinata parpadeo y rápidamente dirigió sus ojos hasta los del lobo, dándose cuenta que eran bastante similares a los suyos. Podría decirse que eran los mismos, pero... ¿Qué había con eso? Ko también tenía un color similar a sus ojos, pero eso no lo hacia su familia de sangre.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Izanagi se adelantó interrumpiéndola.

— Apuesto a que toda tu familia tiene un lunar extraño en alguna parte del cuerpo. Y tú también ¿cierto?

Al escuchar eso, los colores se subieron al rostro de Hinata, haciendo que hasta humo saliera de sus orejas. —¡¿Co-como sabes so-sobre mi lunar?! — por inercia tapo sus senos con ambos brazos, provocando que Izanagi se sonrojara para después mover sus brazos negatoriamente.

—¡No hemos visto nada!

—¡Izanagi depravado! ¿Por qué husmeas mientras Hinata-chan se viste?

Izanagi pelo los ojos aun estando negando con las manos.—¡Que no!

—¡Te estas metiendo con mi nieta! — el lobo ladro y lo miro amenazadoramente.

—¡Tsukoyomi!

Pararon su discusión al escuchar como la puerta era golpeada.—¡Hinata-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? Creí haber escuchado unas voces...

Al escuchar la voz de Ko se alerto un poco. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿debería decirle sobre esos tipos? Pero... ¿y si decían la verdad?

Volteo a verlos, observando sus rostros de preocupación.

Mordió su labio.—Todo esta bien Ko, solo es...— vacilo un poco —¡Es una película! —mintió con rapidez.

Al otro lado Ko alzo una ceja. ¿Hinata viendo una película cuando apenas había llegado de la escuela? Bueno, tal vez no le habían dejado deberes ese día y quería relajarse un poco. Sonrió ante su pensamiento.— De acuerdo Hinata-sama, solo venia a decirle que su padre ya me informo sobre las clases de manejo. Podemos empezar en cuanto usted lo quiera.

—Este...— vacilo un poco —, te lo diré más tarde.

—Esta bien Hinata-sama, nos vemos en la noche.

Hinata soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo al escuchar los pasos de Ko alejarse de su habitación. Miro a ambos individuos frente a ella y frunció el ceño.— Estoy arriesgando mucho al tenerlos aquí. Si padre se entera o Ko se entera entonces ellos los sacaran a patadas y mi padre me reprenderá por tener a un perro parlante y a un chico escondidos en mi habitación.

—Hinata-sama, le aseguramos que no tendrá problemas con nosotros y que esto solo es temporal, hasta que podamos solucionar el problema de su hilo rojo y de su destino como nueva heredera al trono de la luna.

—Pero... ¿no se supone que solo tendrían que atarme un hilo y listo? — no entendía por qué tanto problema si lo que ellos decían era verdad. Se suponía que eran dioses, poderosos y capaces de todo, ¿Por qué no solo ataban un hilo a su dedo y listo?

—No es tan fácil como parece Hinata-sama. El hilo rojo del destino se ata a la persona el mismo día que nació para que todo sea más rápido y fácil al momento de encontrar a una pareja. Los hilos fraternales y de afecto se generan por si solos, pero un hilo del amor tiene que ser conectado por el Dios de la luna — explico brevemente el azabache — Por eso mismo, al ser usted la futura diosa de la luna, solo usted puede crear un hilo rojo del amor. Usted lo va a crear, pero para eso debe ayudar a una misión especial, para saber si usted es digna de el puesto.

—¿Misión? — pregunto aun confundida.

—¡La misión empieza mañana mismo! — exclamo el cachorro — ¿Y cuál crees que será el lugar de la misión? — pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Hinata negó sin saber que responder.

—¡Pues en tu escuela! La prueba es desatar los hilos enredados de las personas que nosotros te digamos.

—Al desenredar los hilos de estas personas podrás darles la oportunidad de conocer a un amigo, una pareja o a alguna persona importante para sus vidas. — termino de explicar Izanagi.

—Prácticamente la harás de cupido — termino de decir el cachorro mientras rascaba su oreja.

Hinata proceso la información recibida con lentitud, asimilando el disparate que acababa de oír. Tenia muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y por supuesto mucho miedo. Pero, debía ser valiente. Si quería encontrar a su príncipe azul, tenía que arriesgarse a esa nueva y descabellada aventura.

—De acuerdo — dijo finalmente, aceptando lo que sea que estuviese apunto de cometer.

—¿Enserio? — pregunto el cachorro, pareciendo sorprendido —. Neh, no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos... ¿Ahora que Izanagicito?

Una gran vena palpitante se hiso visible en la cien del azabache. — Pues esperar al día de mañana idiota.

—Oh... y ahora ¿Qué haremos?

Los tres se miraron entre si una y otra y otra vez.

—¿Qué tal si nosotros hacemos un par de trabajos y dejamos que HInata-sama descanse de esta gran impresión? — propuso Izanagi, encontrando esa idea muy prudente y certera.

—¿Y si mejor echamos la flojera? — el cachorro se lazo contra la cama y solto un suspiro de satisfacción —. Ah, la cama de Hinata-chan es tan cómoda...¡Auch!

Izanagi lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el puño alzado, sin importar que el cachorro estuviese lloriqueando mientras un chichón crecía en su pequeña cabeza. — Vamos a dejar que Hinata-sama descanse y nosotros iremos a trabajar ¿entendido?

— Si jefe — dijo en un lloriqueo sin dejar de sobar su cabeza.

— Usted trate de descansar, nosotros haremos algunas cosas ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo a Hinata quien tan solo asintió lentamente —. Nos vemos en unas horas — dijo para después tomar entre brazos a el pequeño lobo y luego desaparecer de la habitación.

Hinata dio un chillido al ver esto. —Me estoy volviendo loca — tapo sus rostro con manos temblorosas.¿de verdad eso estaba pasando? ¿no era mas que un lo sueños locos que su mente maquinaba?

* * *

 **Después** de verlos desaparecer en su habitación ya no los volvió a ver más. Paso la noche como si nada hubiese pasado, durmió como un bebe y despertó a tiempo para ducharse y hacer sus cosas matutinas.

Una vez duchada, se puso sus ropas como de costumbre.

Cuando se vio al espejo, no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos hacia su boca, tratando por todos los medios no soltar ningún grito.

Su uniforme... ¿QUE LE HABIA PASADO A SU UNIFORME?

Se veía más corto, más de su medida, más revelador, más normal...

—¡Buenos diaaas! — de repente apareció el can que solo había llegado a hacer extraños sus días.

Puso una mano sobre su corazón al asustarse ante la repentina aparición de Izanagi y del cachorro.

—¡U-ustedes! ¡No vuelvan a hacer eso si no quieren que mi padre o alguien los descubra! — les regaño, entre asustada y enojada.

Ellos, como dos buenos niños, asintieron.

—¡Qué lindo uniforme! — halago el lobo, con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos —. Es como si una persona super cool, genial y con buen gusto lo hubiese escogido para ti — alzo su cabeza con orgullo mientras que Hinata sentía la vergüenza y el enojo recorrer sus venas.

Ella no se enojaba con facilidad, pero... ¡¿Como pudo hacerle eso?! Sería un infierno sentirse con tan poca ropa, aunque fuera una gran exageración decirlo de esa manera, era lo que sentía en ese momento. Ella no acostumbraba a esa falda tan corta y tampoco acostumbraba llevar una camisa de su talla.

—¡Tu! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¡F-fue muy gro-grosero de tu parte no avisar tan si-siquiera! — reclamo mientras trataba de tapar sus lechosas piernas con la falda.

—Yo intente detenerlo, Hinata-sama — Izanagi hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, pidiendo disculpas de esa manera —. El idiota de mi jefe es un grosero, espero que pueda acostumbrarse solo por el tiempo que estemos aquí, con usted.

El can iba a quejarse ante la grosería que había dicho de él, sin embargo, Izanagi se adelantó e hizo que también le hiciera una reverencia a Hinata. El lobo pataleo y se quejó por un rato hasta que a Hinata se le escapo una risilla.

—De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Solo espero que esta clase de cosas no vuelvan a ocurrir — Hinata no quería ni imaginarse las clases de cosas que esos dos podían hacer —. Pero aún no termino de entender, ¿Por qué hizo esto?

El lobo se zafo del agarre de Izanagi para después mandarle un gruñido.

—Tu ropa es feeeaaaaa — dijo, haciendo un largo énfasis —, tenía que hacer algo por la próxima diosa de la Luna, así que compre nueva ropa para ti — dijo felizmente mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

—O-oye, mi ropa no es... ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! — antes de que el lobo respondiera, Hinata corrió alarmada hacia su armario, el cual estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Lo abrió ferozmente y una mueca de horror se instaló en su paliducho rostro.

—¡Ta-ran! — canturreo el ojiazul con alegría, alzando sus dos patas al aire. Su felicidad era tanta, que no se había dado cuenta del aura oscura que rodeaba a Hinata.

—M-mi ropa...— susurro, observando su renovado closet. Había colores bonitos, no lo negaba, pero dios, ella no soportaba llamar la atención y por lo mismo usaba sus confiables colores opacos. Los zapatos eran... demasiado lindos para ella. Había de todo ahí, suéteres nuevos, zapatos, faldas, pantalones, blusas, vestidos, shorts y hasta... ¡BRAGAS!

Finalmente, callo de rodillas al suelo, aun con una nube gris sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo hice tan bien que te dejé sin palabras ni fuerzas, Hinata-chan? — pregunto el can, moviendo felizmente su cola.

Izanagi se palmeo la frente. Sabía que tuvo que haber negado todo eso, lo sabía aun que estaba de acuerdo con que la diosa de la luna tenía un pésimo gusto por la moda.

Después de que Izanagi consolara a Hinata y pudiera levantarla del suelo, la obligo a irse bajar pues era tarde para la escuela. Hinata bajo hacia la primera planta y no tardo en ver la expresión de impacto de la ama de llaves, quien literalmente, había chillado de la emoción. La ama de llaves corrió hacia Hinata y la tomo de un brazo para que diera una vuelta.

—¡Oh dios mío! Mírate, te ves tan hermosa — decía con emoción mientras sus ojos se llenaban de cómicas lagrimas —. Te pareces tanto a tu madre...

Hinata se sorprendió un poco ante eso mientras se sonrojaba y sus ojos brillaban. Sabía que su madre era la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían visto, tenía una foto en su habitación y aun la recordaba a pesar de que ya tenía años de fallecida. Saber que se parecía a ella le hacían sentir bastante bien, bastante orgullosa y hasta bonita.

Sonrió con dulzura y miro con agradecimiento a la mujer mayor.

—Gracias, Aya-san.

—¡Solo es la verdad! — exclamo y le sonrió de vuelta antes de hacer una expresión de sorpresa —¡Cierto, es tarde!

—¡S-si! — se despidió educadamente de la ama de llaves y corrió hacia las afueras de su gran casa. Bajo con velocidad las escaleras, pero aun así cuidando su ahora corta falda y después subió al coche, donde ya se encontraba Ko al volante. Le sonrío tenuemente por el retrovisor y este le sonrío de igual manera.

—Buenos días, Hinata-sama.

—Buenos días, Ko-san.

El motor arrancó y el auto comenzó a moverse hacia la salida de la mansión.

—¿Cómo le fue con el cachorro, Hinata-sama? —preguntó con curiosidad Ko, quien no vio a Hinata desde que le dio el pase para huir con el can hacia su habitación. Incluso supo que su padre la miró cuando ella se dirigía hacia allá así que tenía curiosidad de saber el cómo había echo para que el cachorro se mantuviera quieto dentro de su mochila.

Hinata de inmediato se tensó. No iba a decirle que ese cachorro realmente no era un cachorro, sino que era el abuelo de la luna y también su abuelo. Tampoco le diría sobre la existencia de Izanagi ni tampoco se atrevería a decirle lo que vivió con ellos un día antes. Nop, ese cachorro seguiría siendo un cachorro y ella mantendría el silencio.

Lástima que ella fuera tan mala mentirosa.

—E-este… muy bien. Es muy tranquilo y no causo ningún problema — murmuro lo último con acides. ¡Claro que había causado problemas!

—¡Te escuche! —

Abrió grandes ambos ojos al escuchar la voz de Tsukoyomi dentro de su mochila. Gracias al cielo esta estaba cerrada y aparentemente Ko no había podido escuchar esa chillona voz. Movió ligeramente la mochila, dándole una señal al lobo para que cerrara la boca.

—Estuve pensando en que necesitará cosas de perro. Croquetas, una cama, una correa…

—¡¿Correa?! — un chillido indignado se escuchó dentro de la mochila que dio un salto al escuchar esa palabra.

Con los nervios de punta, Hinata agitó la mochila con un poco más de fuerza. ¡¿Por qué estaba ahí?! ¡¿Por qué no simplemente se quedó en casa?!

—¿Le parece si vamos a comprar dichas cosas cuando salga del instituto?

—Ah… —apretó con fuerza la mochila, sacándole un gemido de dolor al lobo — c-claro Ko-san.

—Perfecto —sonrío y siguió manejando en completo silencio.

—¿Qué ha-haces aquí? —preguntó a su mochila en un minúsculo sonido.

—Me necesitas para tu primer día de trabajo — dijo el lobito con cautela.

—¿Tra-trabajó?

—¿Dijo algo, Hinata-sama?

—¿Eh? — Hinata pegó un brinco en su asiento y apretó aún más su mochila, casi rompiendo los huesos del pobre lobo —¡N-no!

Ko la miro inseguro, pero al final asintió.

—Llegamos — tan rápido como dio el viso, Hinata se bajó del auto con una velocidad que hasta flash podría envidiarle.

—¡Ha-hasta luego Ko-san! — gritó antes de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Hinata corrió hacia la entrada del instituto, esquivando a los estudiantes que también entraban a clases y pasando desapercibidas las miradas de asombro de muchos. Tanta era su prisa, que ya no recordaba que estaba usando un uniforme diferente.

—¡Hina...! —Ino abrió los ojos con impresión y su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo —¿Hi-hinata?

—¡Lo siento, voy al baño! — la pasó de largo y siguió corriendo mientras que Ino balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

—Vaya inició de día. Lo primero que veo es a una sexi Hinata corriendo al baño como si su estómago quiera dejar salir el desayuno. ¿Qué más podría pasar hoy? Espera… ¡¿Shino sin lentes?!

Hinata llegó al baño de damas y una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie más que ella, cerró el baño y dejó caer su mochila al suelo.

—¡¿Oye, que te pasa?! — gritó el lobo, saliendo de la mochila con un gesto de dolor en su rostro —. Esto definitivamente es maltrato animal, realmente eres cruel.

Hinata no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso y se paró ahí con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué se supone que haga con un lobo en la escuela?!

—Ey, dalay — el lobo se sentó y miró a Hinata con calma —. Todo tiene una explicació, la cual es… Ah… la olvide.

—Tan idiota.

Hinata dio un brinco en su lugar al ver a Izanagi recargado en la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño.

—Vera, Hinata-sama, nuestro propósito es hacer que usted empiece a practicar con el hilo rojo del destino — chasqueo sus dedos, provocando que Hinata soltara una exclamación de sorpresa al ver su mano.

Todos sus dedos estaban conectados a muchos hilos rojos, los cuales salían del baño hasta quien sabe dónde. Sin embargo, su dedo anular estaba vacío, no había ni un hilo en él.

—Ahora será capaz de ver todos los hilos rojos qué hay en el mundo. Podrá ver quien se enamorará de quien o quien es amigo de quien con este hilo.

—¿Y qué s-se supone que haré con esto?

—Pondremos a prueba su capacidad para ser la próxima reina de la luna — nuevamente chasqueo los dedos, pero esta vez no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal. Lo miro con una ceja alzada y el entendió —. Los hilos de muchos de sus compañeros de clase están demasiado enredados, ellos tendrán el privilegio de ser ayudados por la heredera de la luna. Reunirás a las parejas y en el proceso encontrarás tu hilo rojo del amor.

—Pensé que ese era mi trabajo —comentó Tsukuyomi mientras rascaba su oreja con la pata trasera.

—Con suerte, dejará de serlo en algunos años.

El lobo le gruñó.

Hinata asintió ante lo que Izanagi le había explicado. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero también ansiosa. Quería saber quién sería el que conectara con su hilo rojo.

—¿Y-y ustedes? — no podía llevar a un lobo en su mochila todo el día, y mucho menos podría llevar a Izanagi, obviamente no cabría dentro de su mochila.

—Nos haremos pasar por simples estudiantes — nuevamente chasqueo sus dedos y seguidamente apareció con ropa del instituto al igual que Tsukoyomi. Sin embargo, la apariencia de Tsukoyomi era…

Hinata se sorprendió gratamente al verlo, se lo imaginaba más guapo…

Tsukoyomi volteó hacia el espejo del baño y chilló aterrorizado.

—¡Soy, soy feo! —chilló con terror mientras observaba los granos en su rostro, los lentes de botella y sus dientes chuecos —¡regrésame mi belleza, envidioso!

Izanagi río por lo bajo.

—Parece que ocurrió un pequeño error — chasqueo de nuevo los dedos, haciendo aparecer al real Tsukoyomi vestido con su uniforme.

Hinata se maravilló al ver lo apuesto y joven que se veía su tátara, tátara, tátara y muchos más tátara, abuelo.

—Ahora sí, soy todo un galán — hizo una pose "cool".

—¿Qué harán con los maestros? Ne-necesitan hacer muchas cosas antes de…

—Nos encargamos de eso.

—¡Si! ¡Secuestramos a todos los maestros y…! ¡Auch! — sobo su cabeza mientras lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! Asustas a Hinata-sama, imbécil.

Y era cierto, Hinata ya había pelado los ojos con impresión.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien, nadie secuestro a nadie.

—Que alivió — Hinata suspiro y llevó su mano al pecho.

—El único problema es que ahora tiene a siete estudiantes enamorados de usted —sonrió tranquilamente, ignorando que Hinata se había hecho piedra mientras lo miraba con impresión —. ¡Suerte! —trono sus dedos y desapareció en una nube de humo junto a Tsukoyomi.

—¡¿Que?! — exclamo aterrorizada una vez que ya no pudo a ver a esos individuos. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana siete chicos estuviesen enamorados de ella? ¡¿Como sabría quiénes eran?! Lloriqueo cómicamente mientras pensaba que tal vez prefería su vida aburrida a ese gran embrollo en el que estaba.

Habia pasado de chica común y corriente a una diosa de la luna, la cual tenía enamorados a siete chicos.

¡¿Que iba a hacer?!

Bueno, no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto? Habría alguna manera de sobrellevarlo todo y que todo saliera bien en el proceso. Debía de ser fácil, solo debía desatar esos nudos y encontrarles una pareja a cada quien y listo. ¿Cierto?

Sonrió temblorosamente y rio con nerviosismo.

Si, nada malo pasaría.

Tomo su mochila sintiendo su ánimo reanimado y abrió la puerta del baño con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se cerraran.

Al dar un primer paso hacia su primera clase, escucho algo que hizo que su sonrisa se congelara y que sus ojos se abrieran exageradamente con impresión.

Fue una tonta, una completa tonta cuando pensó que todo sería fácil.

Ahí iniciaba su infierno.

—¡Hinata-san, acepte el amor que le tengo! ¡Mi amor por usted es más intenso que mil soles dentro de un horno! —exclamo un chico de cejas pobladas mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, tal y como lo hacían los chicos que pedían matrimonio a las bellas chicas de las películas románticas. Lástima que esa no fuera una película.

Lo conocía, se llama Rock Lee y era un viejo amigo de su primo Neji, el cual se encontraba estudiando en otro continente. Deseo internamente que su primo estuviera ahí, pues él le hubiese dado un gran golpe en la mejilla a Lee como todo un sobreprotector. ¡No era como si quisiera un mal para Lee! Pero...

Observo sus ojos de corazón y retrocedió.

¡Que kami-sama la ayudara!

—¡Y-y-yo...! — callo al ver aterrorizada el cómo un chico lanzaba con su barriga a Lee. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Lee cayo de boca sobre el suelo y se deslizo por el suelo con velocidad.

Estaba segura de que regresaría sin cejas.

—¡No le hagas caso! — exclamo el chico robusto —. Su amor por ti no es nada comparado con el mío. Yo por ti dejaría de comer por una hora entera — tomo su temblorosa mano y volteo a ver su bolsa de patatas con recelo. Iba tirarla, pero antes de eso tomo un puñado y se las llevó a la boca para finalmente lanzarlas lejos —¡Acedptame a mí, Hidata! —exclamo con la boca llena.

Choji Akimichi. También lo conocía, no lo suficiente, pero sabía que asistía a la misma clase de cocina que ella y lo recordaba por que un día se quedaron sin material para la clase ya que él se había comido absolutamente todo. Ella fue quien lo encontró desmayado por ingerir tal cantidad de comida y él había sido quien vomito en sus zapatos escolares.

—¡Quítate, bola de boliche! — otro chico llego, dándole un fuerte empujón al Akimichi y haciendo que rodara por el pasillo hasta estamparse contra unos casilleros —. No le hagas caso a ninguno de estos dos fracasados; nadie más que yo merezco tu amor.

Kiba Inuzuka, compañero de clase desde el preescolar. Era su amigo, pero no eran tan unidos. Verlo decir eso fue tan bochornoso y raro que un escalofrió recorrió por su columna vertebral. Kiba jamás pareció prestarle atención a ninguna chica. Parecía más entretenido mirando a dos perros aparearse que ver a una chica en mini falda.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

—Con permiso — otro chico llego; para desgracia de una mareada Hinata. El chico puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Kiba y sin mucho esfuerzo hizo que se topara de lleno contra el suelo.

Shino Aburame. Tenía la misma relación con el que con Kiba y pensaba de él lo mismo. A él también parecía gustarle más el apreciar como dos escarabajos se reproducían a ver los escotes de alguna chica.

— Hinata-san, mis sentimientos por usted son tan veraces como que los brupecios pueden dormir por cincuenta años. Me deleitaría que usted fuese mi abeja reina y que...

—Oh mira, un escarabajo Goliat.

—¿Dónde? — Shino volteo de un lado a otro con ingenuidad antes de ser lanzado lejos por una fuerte patada.

—Hinata-san — el chico nuevo se posiciono frente a ella mientras le sonreía de forma extraña, haciendo sentir incomoda a Hinata.

Sai, el chico nuevo de la preparatoria; ese que era el más raro de todos los chicos de la institución. Solía leer libros de capacitación social todo el tiempo y dibujaba cosas extrañas, como cuando una vez dibujo un bote lleno de basura.

—Mi libro dice que cuando una persona me gusta tengo que ser totalmente directo y decir la verdad, así que se lo diré — le sonrió como solo el sabia — usted me gusta y sinceramente me agradaría mucho su pack.

—¿Pa-pack? — susurro confusa. ¿Qué era eso?

—¡Hazte a un lado, pervertido! — una mata rubia llego, empujando a Sai por las escaleras —¡Mi amor por ti, Hinata-chan, es más grande que el amor que le tengo a mi preciado ramen de edición ilimitada! —alzo su puño al aire como todo un poeta mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que le gusto en la primaria. Si antes él hubiese dicho eso seguramente hubiese caído desmayada al suelo, pero la verdad es que solo sentía una gran preocupación.

—Has a un lado tu cabeza carente de neuronas, por favor — el chico cabeza de piña empujo a Naruto, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre una cubeta con rueditas para seguidamente patearla y provocar que se deslizara hasta la dirección mientras Naruto gritaba: " _¡Hinata-chaaaan!"_ Después de eso se escuchó un estruendo.

Shikamaru Nara, el genio más perezoso del mundo. Pocas veces hablaba con él, pero sabía que era un tipo amigable a pesar de dormirse a media plática.

—El amor es el sentimiento más difícil que hay y es una de las pocas cosas que aún no puedo entender — su cara se mostraba aburrida mientras hablaba —, pero me gustaría comprenderlo contigo, Hinata.

La cabeza de Hinata comenzó a dar más vueltas y tuvo que recargarse contra la pared para no caer de nalgas al suelo. Ese era el sueño de cualquier chica, incluso estaba segura de que ese sería el sueño perfecto de Ino, pero ella no era Ino. Ella era una chica con serios problemas de desmayos y no podía andar por ahí tratando de no desmayarse ante tales impactos que eran dignos de un buen coma.

Pero bueno, nada podía ser peor, ¿verdad?

—¡Escógeme a mí, Hinata-chan! — Naruto salió de la sala de maestros con todo el pantalón empapado y hojas de papel pegadas a su ropa.

—Prometo pasarte mi pack si tú me pasas el tuyo — dijo Sai mientras cojeaba hasta ella.

—¡Mi amor es más ardiente que el de ellos, escógeme!

—¡Adelgazare por ti!

—Yo le regalare toda mi colección de insectos si...

—¡Qué asco! Mejor escógeme a mí, Hinata, prometo que tendremos muchos cachorros.

Hinata volteo de un lado a otro tantas veces que estaba segura que acabaría desnucándose si lo seguía haciendo. No podía con tanta presión, necesitaba escapar antes de que se desmayara y que quedara a mereced de ellos.

—Y-yo... — miro de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente empujo a uno de ellos para correr rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

—¡No te vayas! —exclamo Shikamaru antes de correr tras ella, seguido por los demás mientras se lanzaban patadas y golpes en un intento de dejarlos fuera.

Hinata corrió todo lo que pudo por los pasillos ante las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, los cuales se impactaron más al ver la bola de chicos que la perseguían mientras gritaban cosas sobre el amor y demás.

Hinata estuvo a punto de rendirse pues no era para nada buena corriendo, pensó en dejarse caer en el duro suelo, pero alguien llego a auxiliarla. Cuando dio la vuelta por un pasillo pudo sentir que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia él. Se alarmo cuando le taparon la boca con la mano y sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió un cálido aliento en su oído.

—Shhh.

No pudo más y perdió el conocimiento.

Demasiadas emociones por un día.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Si, ya se. Después de mil millones de años vuelvo a actualizar esta historia. Creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre esto de tardar en actualizar y no me gusta para nada. Me habia desanimado mucho con esta historia a pesar de los muy buenos comentarios que tuvo (los cuales aprecio muchisimo, no se confundan) pero simplemente escribia algo sobre esto y no me gustaba. Volvia a escribir y lo borraba, asi me la pase por un largo tiempo hasta que dije: ¡No más! Asi que aqui esta, este intento de comedia, la cual pienso yo que no se me da tan bien como antes. Espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa que esto. ¡Prometo actualizar pronto!_

 ** _Ah, por cierto, tengo una encuesta en mi perfil ¡Vayan y voten por favor!_**

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** _uzumaki yosep, GilCa, fran. sanchez, Hinata Uchiha. H, Mangetsu Hyuga, Tsuki-shin, Blossom Komatsu, Zumekqi, Noux Viviana, eliuska20, Hatake-Seikatsu._


	4. Primer hilo: Chouji

_**[Capítulo: 4]**_

• **Género** **: Humor/Romance.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Primer hilo: Chouji.**

* * *

¿Cómo pudo pasar de ser una estudiante invisible a una chica con siete pretendientes intensos?

Lo sabía, pero aún no lo creía. ¡No podía! Simplemente era algo increíble ser nieta de un dios y que eso implicara que ella sería la descendiente de la luna. Además, ¡¿COMO ES QUE SABÍAN DEL VERGONZOSO LUNAR QUE TENÍA EN EL PECHO?! Aún tenía muchas preguntas, y también muchas quejas.

Pero en ese momento, prefirió pensar en lo que tenía delante de sus narices.

Había despertado alarmada y espantada. Por un momento pensó que toda la situación no era más que un tormentoso y horrible sueño, y que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pensó que había vuelto a ser la chica invisible, pensó que se había librado de esos siete maniacos, pero... no. Ahora la cosa era muchísimo peor que antes.

Frente a ella estaba un chico pelinegro, quien la miraba de forma profunda y a la vez aburrida. Ella estaba encima de unas colchonetas apiladas, las cuales se encontraban dentro de...

Su pulso se aceleró.

¡Estaban en el cuarto de mantenimiento! ¡Ese cuarto oscuro y solitario en el que obviamente nunca había nadie! ¡CON UN CHICO DESCONOCIDO!

Bueno, desconocido no era del todo. Ella sabía que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela y el mejor amigo de Naruto. ¡Claro que lo conocía, pero jamás en toda su invisible vida había cruzado una palabra con el!

¿Por qué la había llevado al almacén? ¿Por qué la había ayudado? ¿O simplemente quería hacerle algo?

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Hyuga —se sobre salto en su lugar al escucharlo llamarla por su apellido. ¿Cómo sabía su apellido? ¡Vamos, que ni siquiera asistían en las mismas clases! ¡Ella era dos años mayor que el! —¿Podrías calmarte? Estás temblando.

Hinata se vio las manos y efectivamente estaba temblorosa de pies a cabeza. Respiro avergonzada y trato por todos los medios el poder tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco.

—L-lo siento, Uchiha-kun — sujeto con un poco de fuerza su brazo y bajó su mirada. No era que ella fuese una de las locas fans del Uchiha, así que ella no se la pasaba mirándolo hasta para ver como comía, sin embargo, solo bastaba mirarlo una vez para saber lo guapo que era y lo mucho que le atemorizaba su presencia. No era que él fuera malo, o algo por el estilo, sino que... su mirada era tan profunda y su ceño siempre estaba tan fruncido —¿Que fu-fue lo que...?

—Una bola de estúpidos estaban persiguiéndote — recargo su espalda contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos —. No me interesas, en lo absoluto, pero no dudo que me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que una chica como tu habrá hecho como para que esos estúpidos están buscándote como dementes por toda la preparatoria.

—¡Y-yo no hice nada! — se apresuró a contestar con nerviosismo, ocasionando que Sasuke la mirara con duda. Fue en ese momento que Hinata recordó lo que Izanagi le había dicho.

 ** _«—Ahora serás capaz de ver todos los hilos rojos que hay en el mundo. Podrá ver quien se enamora de quien, y ver quien es amigo de quien.»_**

Bajo la mirada con lentitud y se encontró con la mano izquierda del pelinegro, la cual sí que tenía hilos rojos, aunque no eran muchos. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su dedo meñique y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Tampoco lo tiene...— susurro impactada, sin recordar que tenia compañía.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestiono confundido.

Hinata se sobresaltó sobre su lugar y después negó rápidamente.

—¡Na-nada! — se apresuro a contestar para seguidamente levantarse como un resorte de las colchonetas de color azul —. Te-tengo que irme. Tengo que irme a clases.— comenzó a caminar apuradamente hasta la salida.

—Solo para que lo sepas, te dormiste por dos clases enteras.

Se congeló en su lugar al escuchar aquella información.

—¡¿Q-que?!

—Lo que escuchaste, Hyuga— contesto sin verla, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento.

—¡No puede ser! — exclamó molesta y frustrada —. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Uchiha-kun— le dio una reverencia al Uchiha y después salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando completamente solo al oji negro.

* * *

—Son tan guapos...

—¡Son perfectos!

—¿Dónde estuvieron toda mi vida?

—Quiero una cita con alguno de los dos. ¡Ambos son tan hermosos!

Mientras las chicas chillaban con emoción y excitación, dos chicos se mantenían sentados en un comedor de la cafetería. Ambos estaban con las espaldas erguidas y los pechos hinchados ante los miles de piropos que recibían de todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta vida... — musito el peliblanco mientras se miraba las uñas con vanidad.

—Tu podrías acostumbrarte a cualquier vida que implique ser un haragán —respondió Izanagi mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Siempre eres tan malo conmigo...— susurro con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo copiosamente de sus ojos —. Deberías de ser más cariñoso con tu mejor amigo, Izanagi-chan —dijo en un tono meloso para después acercarse hasta el para abrazarlo fuertemente con un cómico sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Izanagi lo golpeaba repetidas veces para que lo soltara y las chicas se desmayaban con hemorragias nasales al ver dicha escena.

—¡U-ustedes! — Hinata apareció de entre las puertas de la cafetería apuntándolos con su dedo índice. Izanagi y Tsukuyomi se miraron entre sí con terror en sus ojos al ver como la chica daba grandes zancadas hasta ellos.

—Hinata-chan, no deberías de caminar así. Tu falda se levanta y se te ven las bragas...— aconsejo "sabiamente" el peliblanco antes de que Izanagi le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡¿Y-y-y-y de qui-quien es la culpa?! — le recrimino con la cara roja de la vergüenza una vez que estuvo frente a ellos. Estiro un poco su falda hacia abajo, sintiendo vergüenza.

—¿Por qué viene tan alterada? — pregunto Izanagi haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Por qué? — cuestiono incrédula y enojada —¡Una manada de chicos me persiguió mientras declaraban su amor hacia mí! Obviamente ustedes tienen la culpa.

—Te dijimos que siete chicos estarían _"enamorados de ti"._ Ellos realmente no lo están, solo necesitas desenredar los nudos y unirlos a las personas que realmente querrán para toda la vida —dijo Tsukuyomi antes de darle una mordida a su dango —. Que buena es la comida de aquí. En la luna, me dan de comer cosas insípidas y repetitivas.

—¡Cállate! No hables de la luna, así como así aquí — le susurro Izanagi entre dientes.

—Oh, cierto, cierto — le restó importancia y siguió comiendo su delicioso y "nutritivo" dango.

—Entonces... solo necesito juntarlos con las personas que están destinadas a compartir su vida, ¿cierto?

—Sip —contesto Tsukoyomi.

—¿Y cómo pretenden que hare eso?—preguntó con frustración.

—Eso ya es su problema, Hinata-sama—contesto Izanagi.

—¿No van a ayudarme? ¿Ni un poco?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y antes de que ella pudiese quejarse, llego su mejor amiga Ino.

—¡Hinata! ¿Qué es eso de que un grupo de chicos se confesaron a ti? ¿Y cómo es posible que hayas cambiado tu look sin...? — quedó paralizada al ver con quien estaba su tímida amiga —. ¿Quiénes son estos chicos, Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que tenías amigos tan guapos? —preguntó con voz seductora mientras acomodaba coquetamente sus rubios cabellos.

—Ah...— los miró con nerviosismo — e-ellos son alumnos de intercambio. So-son nuevos en la escuela así que quise darles la bienvenida y...

—¡¿Que dices, Hinata-chan?! —Tsukoyomi se levantó del asiento y pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata —. Nosotros somos amigos de Hinata desde que nos hacíamos en los pañales. Vinimos a estudiar hasta acá solo por ella —restregó su mejilla contra la de la sonrojada de Hinata.

—¿Amigos de infancia? ¿Por qué nunca me habías contado sobre ellos, Hinata-chan? — preguntó con un puchero mientras que Hinata balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

—Es que hace mucho que no nos veíamos — Izanagi se levantó elegantemente, provocando que toda la población femenina se sonrojara al verlo tan varonil —. Supongo que era triste para ella hablar de nosotros, así como era triste hablar sobre ella con nuestros allegados.

—O-oh, entiendo — murmuró Ino, mirando hacia otro lado con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro —. ¡Pues bienvenidos! Espero que les guste esta escuela. Si gustan un tour por ella yo con gusto puedo ofrecerles mi servicio.

—No te preocupes, ya nos lo ha dado Hinata-chan —el peliblanco le dio una palmadita a la cabeza de Hinata —. Mejor... — su rostro se puso serio por un momento antes de que sus ojos se volvieran dos estrellas — ¡Háblame sobre los chismes de esta escuela! — exclamó como una colegiala.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamo igualmente Ino antes de que ambos se sentaran rápidamente en el comedor y se pusieran a cotillear y a reír como dos comadres.

—¿Q-que ha sido...?

—A Tsukuyomi le encantan los dramas estudiantiles —dijo Izanagi mientras tenía la palma de su mano sobre su rostro —. Es una metiche de primera. Incluso ha habido disputas con nuestros trabajadores en el palacio por culpa de los chismes de Tsukoyomi, todo hecho apropósito para su entretenimiento.

—Cielos...— murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca —. Pues no hay remedio, tendremos que escucharlos hasta que se acabe el receso.

—Si, Hinata-sama.

Ambos caminaron hasta el comedor y se sentaron.

—… entonces Karui me dijo que le gustaba Chouji, uno de mis mejores amigos. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Una de las chicas más populares de entre las porristas de los institutos esta enamorado de mi amigo gordo. ¡Eso rompe todos los estereotipos que se tiene sobre las chicas populares!

—¡Es todo un chisme! — exclamó Tsukoyomi, realmente entretenido con la información que Ino le estaba proporcionando a su hambre de cotilleo.

—E-espera, ¿Chouji?—pregunto incrédula la Hyuga.

—Si — Ino suspiro —. Él se veía realmente interesado en Karui, ¿y como no? Pero ahora veo que sus verdaderos sentimientos eran otros al seguirte junto a esa marabunta de chimpancés enloquecidos de amor — Ino recargo su mejilla contra la palma de su mano —¿Que les diste para enamorarlos a todos el mismo día...? ¡Ya se! Es tu grandioso y espectacular cambio de look. ¡Te ves tan preciosa!

—¡Finalmente alguien que aprecia la verdadera moda! —exclamo Tsukuyomi con lágrimas de alegría desbordando por sus ojos.

Mientras que ellos se dedicaban a hablar de moda y de lo muy bella que se veía Hinata, la Hyuga se dedicaba a pensar en la información que Ino le había dado y trataba de averiguar qué haría con ella para su primer hilo rojo restaurado.

* * *

—A ver... ¿podrías repetirlo nuevamente? —pregunto Tsukoyomi en su cuerpo de pequeño lobo.

Hinata suspiro.

Esa sería la quinta vez que trataba de explicarle cómo sería el plan que haría que Chouji se le declarara a Karui.

Izanagi solo rodo los ojos.

—Mira, cabeza de aire —tomó el plumón que Hinata tenía en manos y caminó hasta el pequeño pizarrón que tenía colgado en la pared de su habitación —. Hinata-sama dice que hay una feria de comida mañana en el centro de la ciudad —puso en el pizarrón **"FERIA DE COMIDA"** —. Como puedes ver, Akimichi-san es una persona un poco ancha y se nota que le gusta la comida, así que sería feliz de ir. Hinata-sama le pedirá una cita a Akimichi-san en la feria y él no se negará, pues le encanta la comida y además piensa estar enamorado de Hinata-sama —dibujo a Hinata y cuando estaba a punto de dibujar a Chouji, Tsukoyomi se levantó en su forma humana y corrió hasta el para arrebatarle el marcador.

—¡Yo, yo, yo! —exclamo emocionado.

Izanagi suspiro resignado y después asintió.

En menos de diez segundos Tsukoyomi le había regresado a Izanagi el marcador.

—¿Qué es ese circulo? —cuestiono curiosa y confundida la Hyuga.

—Obviamente es Chouji — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo antes de que Izanagi le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Eres un irrespetuoso! — borro rápidamente el circulo y trato de hacer a Chouji lo mejor posible —. Muy bien, sigamos.

—Hai —dijo una asustada Hinata y un adolorido chico.

—Las porristas a veces son contratadas como entretenimiento en las ferias y esta vez le toco a las porristas del instituto Komogakure ir a la feria. Karui-san estará en la feria, así que Hinata-sama tendrá oportunidad de juntar a Akimichi-san y a Karui-san como pareja — Izanagi borró a Hinata del lado de Chouji y dibujo un cuerpo sin rostro, ya que no sabían cómo era Karui.

—¡Ya entendí! — exclamo —. Todo es más fácil si lo dibujas o lo explicas con manzanas. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte que era la reproducción y tuviste que explicármelo con man...? —callo al recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo desestabilizarse hasta atrás mientras un chorro de sangre salía de su nariz.

—¡No lo escuche, Hinata-sama! — rogo Izanagi mientras pegaba su frente en el suelo a modo de disculpas.

Hinata lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Qué es reproducción?

Izanagi cayo de espaldas al suelo.

—Ay dios...

—¿Hinata-sama?

Los tres individuos voltearon con rapidez hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, Ko abrió la puerta de la habitación y pudo visualizar a los dos guapos chicos que estaban en la habitación con su preciada Hinata-sama.

Dos chicos... dos guapos chicos en la habitación con la pequeña y pura Hinata-sama.

¡SOLOS!

—¡Hinata-sama! —corrió rápidamente hasta ella para posicionarse a su delantera, cubriéndola de esos extraños —¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Han entrado a robarle? ¡Tuvo que haber gritado! ¡Ya se las verán conmigo, par de...!

—¡K-ko! — Hinata tomo el brazo de su protector para que se calmara —. E-ellos son mis compañeros de escuela — mintió con nerviosismo.

—¿Compañeros de escuela? —musito confundido. Alzó la vista y se topó con el rostro serio del pelinegro. Después deslizó la mirada hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con el peliblanco que le sonreía bobamente mientras saludaba con su mano izquierda —. Pero... si cuando fui por usted a la escuela...

—¡E-es que acaban de llegar! —mintió nuevamente —. ¿N-no viste cuando llegaron? Creo que necesitas unos lentes, Ko.

—Oh dios mío — Ko hizo una reverencia hacia los tres jóvenes —. Mil disculpas por mi comportamiento, no volverá a pasar, es una promesa. Es solo que... yo nunca le había visto amigos varones a Hinata-sama.

—¡Despreocúpate! — Tsukuyomi paso su brazo por los hombros de Ko —. Es más, te perdonaré si me preparas una sabrosa limonada.

—Limonada... ¡Si, joven! —se dio la vuelta dispuesto a hacer una limonada al amigo de Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—¡Antes de que te vayas! ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

—Ah, pues quería hablarle sobre las clases de manejo que su padre me dijo que le diera. Hiashi-sama querían que fueran hoy por que el estará presente para verlo.

—E-entiendo... —susurro con nerviosismo —. Bajo en un segundo.

—De acuerdo —justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta nuevamente, se topó con el pizarrón que estaba colgado sobre la pared —. ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto en un susurro con curiosidad.

—¡E-es nuestra tarea! —se apresuró a decir Izanagi, posicionándose a un lado del pizarrón con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Trata de...¡De una ecuación para juntar a dos personas enamoradas!

Hinata se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara mientras que Tsukuyomi hacia hasta lo imposible para no reírse.

—Ah...—soltó Ko mientras rascaba su nuca —. Qué tareas les dejan a los chicos de hoy. Por eso es que no aprenden nada. Por suerte Hinata-sama es muy inteligente...—murmuró mientras salía de la habitación.

Los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Ja! Nunca llegue a pensar que Izanagi-chan estuviese a punto de cagarla con algo tan estúpido — Tsukuyomi rio en voz alta mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice al molesto pelinegro.

—Cierra el pico — mascullo y desvió su atención hasta Hinata, quien se veía bastante nerviosa —. Hinata-sama, ¿le incomoda algo?

—Es solo que... me da nervios aprender a manejar.

—¡Todo saldrá de maravilla! — trato de animar el peliblanco —. Yo, tu maravilloso abuelo, estaré observándote y animándote mientras conduces. Solo no te distraigas con mi despampanante presencia, no queremos que choques o algo parecido.

—Deja de decir chorradas —le dijo Izanagi con el ceño fruncido —. No se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Todo estará bien.

—Gracias, Izanagi-san — Hinata sonrió tenuemente —. Bien, creo que es hora de ir.

—¡Si! Espero que Ko tenga mi limonada lista.

El trio de jóvenes bajo por las escaleras y después salieron de la casa para caminar hasta la cochera donde tenían uno de los coches de su padre. Era el coche más simple y viejo que tenía, perfecto para una sesión de manejo.

—Hinata.

Hinata alzo la vista y se topo con los ojos severos de su padre.

—Pa-padre, buenas tardes —se inclino respetuosamente.

Hiashi dio un asentimiento de cabeza hasta Hinata y después desvió su mirada hasta el par de chicos que venían tras de ella.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Antes de que Izanagi pudiera decir algo, Tsukuyomi se adelantó hasta Hiashi e hizo una rápida y torpe reverencia.

—¡Buenas tardes, Hiashi-san! — se apunto a si mismo con su dedo pulgar —. Somos compañeros de su hija. Somos algo burros y Hinata-chan es muy inteligente, así que nos la asignaron como tutora. Espero que no le moleste que su hija conviva con dos chicos estúpidos.

Izanagi lo miro desde atrás el ceño fruncido y una vena brincando sobre su cien.

—Tutora...—musito y miro complacido a Hinata. Asintió hacia los jóvenes —. Solo espero que no la distraigan de sus obligaciones y calificaciones

—Una persona tan inteligente no podría distraerse —agito su mano restándole importancia.

—Bien — volteo hacia Hinata —. ¿Estas lista?

—Ha-hai— dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¡Estoy aquí con su limonada, joven! —Ko salió de la mansión a tropezones.

—¡Rápido, rápido! Muero de sed —se abanico con la mano.

Izanagi cruzo sus brazos y agacho la cabeza.

—Parece ser que a este inútil se le olvida que estos no son sus sirvientes...—susurro con pesar.

Ko y Hinata subieron a coche en el que practicarían ante la vista de los tres hombres. Mientras que Hiashi se mantenía sereno e inexpresivo, Izanagi se removía nervioso y Tsukuyomi miraba hacia Hinata con entusiasmo.

Hinata les sonrió a ambos desde lo lejos y después ladeo su rostro para suspirar con nerviosismo. Tenía mucho miedo, pero no quería decepcionar a su padre. Sabía que manejar era algo fundamental una vez que estuviera en la Universidad si no quería vivir en los dormitorios del campus.

—Tranquila Hinata-sama, lo hará bien — Ko le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, haciéndola sentir un poco más confiada. Ella asintió y puso sus dedos sobre la llave del coche para girarlas, provocando el sonido del motor prendiéndose —. Bien, pon tu pie en el freno y sin quitarlo de ahí mueve la palanca a la letra _"D"._

Al principio su conducir fue temeroso y había dado acelerones que hicieron que Ko casi se estrellara contra el parabrisas, pero conforme pasaron los minutos fue mejorando notablemente, haciendo sentir a Hiashi satisfecho. Luego de media hora encima del coche, la limonada se había terminado y Tsukuyomi había sacado una silla playera de-sabe-dónde mientras que Izanagi le tiraba aire con un abanico hecho de palma.

Hinata estaciono el coche un poco chueco y después bajó de él con las rodillas temblorosas y el corazón emocionado. Al principio había tenido demasiado miedo, pensó que se estrellaría contra el muro de ladrillos antes de pisar el acelerador, pero no fue así. Estaba orgullosa de su propio logro y esperaba que su padre también lo estuviera, así que al plantarse frente a él con una sonrisa esperanzada como la de una niña pequeña al sacar un diez en su examen de español, pensó que su padre la alagaría por su logro, pero...

—No esperaba menos — le dio un asentimiento de cabeza —. Le darás clases cuatro días a la semana a esta misma hora. Te pagaré por hacer esto.

—Si, Hiashi-sama —dio una reverencia al hombre para que después este caminara hasta la mansión para introducirse en ella. Ko levanto lentamente su cabeza y miro de soslayo el perfil desanimado de Hinata, quien escondía gran parte de su rostro con su abundante y negra cabellera —. Hinata-sama...— nombró con pena.

—Hinata-chan... — Tsukuyomi y Izanagi se acercaron cuidadosamente hasta ella, ambos con las cejas arqueadas de pena —. Lo hiciste fantástico, serás una gran conductora en menos de lo que te imaginas —trato de animar Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias —dijo y lentamente levanto su rostro para mostrar una sorprendente sonrisa simpática —. Realmente pensé que no saldría viva de esta — rió dulcemente mientras rascaba su nuca como si hace un momento no hubiese sentido nada de tristeza ante la reacción de su padre —. Muchas gracias por la clase, Ko. Avísame sobre el itinerario que elijas cuando lo tengas listo —desvió su mirada hasta Tsukuyomi e Izanagi —. Vamos, aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los dos chicos asintieron impactaron y siguieron los pasos de Hinata hasta la habitación de esta.

.

.

.

Después de pedirle permiso a su padre para ir a la feria de comida, Hinata dejo que Tsukuyomi se pusiera como diva para que la arreglara. La obligo a ponerse unos jeans ajustados, unas bailarinas negras y un lindo suéter tejido color rosa palo que le hacía enseñar un poco de piel de su abdomen.

—¡Be-lli-si-ma! — canturreo al terminar de cepillar su cabello —¿No es bellísima, Izanagi-chan?

—Usted es preciosa, Hinata-sama —concordó con su chiflado jefe mientras se mantenía pintando las uñas de Hinata de un color lila.

Hinata bajo la mirada con el rostro hecho fuego. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos y menos viniendo de dos chicos tan apuestos. Cualquier chica se sentiría en las nubes al ser tratada de esa manera, hasta de ser arreglada por ellos era surreal.

—Gra-gracias —musito apenada. Escucho el sonido de un mensaje entrante en su celular y alargó el brazo hasta su tocador para tomarlo y leer el contenido —. Chouji dice que está muy emocionado y que en nada llegará por mí —soltó un largo suspiro y dejo el celular en el tocador para después levantar la vista y mirarse detenidamente en el espejo —. Chi-chicos, ¿No creen que esto no funcionara si me veo bien? El punto es que Chouji no sienta nada por mi. N-no estoy diciendo que soy tan hermosa como para enamorarlo realmente, pero...

—No digas tonterías —demandó Tsukuyomi —. Tú puedes enamorar a quien quieras por tu belleza exterior e interior —Izanagi miró a su jefe y se preguntó el cómo podía ser tan estúpido y buena persona a la vez —. Y volviendo al tema, haremos que Chouji se desenamore de ti con tus acciones. Es fácil, habla mal de la comida que le gusta, e incluso dile lo gordo que es...

—¡No quiero herir sus sentimientos! —exclamó alarmada.

—Tranquila, él no recordara nada de lo que pasó con usted cuando los efectos del enamoramiento falso pasen —Izanagi cerró la pintura de uñas y la dejó en el tocador para levantarse del suelo —. Hablando de eso, hay una advertencia que se me olvidó mencionarle.

—¿A-advertencia? —preguntó con preocupación.

—¡Oh! Esa advertencia...—dijo Tsukuyomi mientras se miraba con Izanagi con complicidad.

—Si, esa advertencia —respondió sosteniendole la mirada.

—Hummm— Tsukuyomi rasco su barbilla y achicó sus ojos mientras que Izanagi hacía exactamente lo mismo que el sin despegar su mirada de la de el.

—¡Di-díganme qué advertencia! —suplico Hinata, quien ya se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

—Ah si, lo siento, Hinata-sama — Izanagi inclinó su cabeza como disculpa —. Cuando uno de los chicos involucrados pasa demasiado tiempo con usted, puede que el efecto del enamoramiento falso...

—¡Se convierta en uno real! — interrumpió en una exclamación el albino —. Es por eso que no debes pasar con Chouji más de dos horas y es por eso que NO debes mostrarle tu verdadera personalidad hasta que el efecto acabe.

—De lo contrario, el amor que le tendrá será tan fuerte que un rechazo suyo podría hacerlo caer en depresión.

—Cielos —susurró Hinata mientras cubría su boca —. No dejaré por nada del mundo que eso pase.

—¡Pues bien! Sabido eso, creo que es hora de que lo esperes en la sala. Entre más rápido mejor —hizo que se levantara de la silla y tomó un bolso pequeño para que se lo colgara en el brazo izquierdo —. No se te olvide eso —tomo su celular, un labial y un pequeño espejo para echarlos en su bolsa. Le dio un par de empujones en la espalda, acercándola hacia la salida.

—¿Y-y ustedes? ¿M-me dejaran sola? —pregunto temerosa bajo el marco de su puerta.

—¡Por su puesto que no! Te seguiremos entre las sombras —Tsukuyomi le guiño el ojo, tranquilizando los nervios de la pelinegra.

Izanagi asintió y tronó sus dedos, provocando que una nube de humo los cubriera para segundos después disiparse, dejando a la vista a los dos chicos vestidos completamente de negro.

—Nosotros la protegeremos, Hinata-sama —aseguró el morocho dando una reverencia.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose un poco más liviana. Les asintió a ambos con entusiasmo y después se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la planta de abajo.

—Bien, si vamos a actuar como espías, debemos de salir por la ventana —dijo con aire sabiendo el peli blanco.

Izanagi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Podemos salir con un chasqueo de…

—¡Actuaremos como espías, dije! —tomó a Izanagi por las solapas y lo jaloneo hasta la ventana para seguidamente tirarlo, ocasionando que él gritara del pavor. Y, ¿Cómo no? Si estaban en una mansión de dos pisos. Puso su mano a un lado de su oído y escuchó perfectamente el cómo Izanagi caía sobre un arbusto —¡¿Estás vivo?!

—Por desgracia.

* * *

—¡Compre esto para ti!

Hinata observó con impacto la caja rosa que tenía impresa encima el nombre de su panadería favorita. ¿Cómo rayos sabía de esa panadería? Lo miro con algo de miedo y tomó lentamente la caja.

—Gra-gracias —susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo. El solo sonrió y asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Hinata le sonrió nerviosamente de regreso y después abrió la caja, dándose cuenta de otro terrorífico hecho. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que amaba los rollos de canela —. E-este…

—Rollos de canela; tan dulces y atrayentes como tu.

 _ **«—…haremos que Chouji se desenamore de ti con tus acciones. Es fácil, hablar mal de la comida que le gusta e incluso dile lo gordo que es.»**_

¡Lo había olvidado! Tenía que actuar como una auténtica odiosa frente a él. Así el efecto del enamoramiento pasaría rápido.

Cerró la caja de rollos de canela y con todo el dolor de su corazón la lanzó hacia unos arbustos, de los cuales se pudo escuchar un quejido.

—Los rollos de canela engordan —movió su cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a caminar sin voltearse a ver la expresión de horror de Chouji —. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Chouji volteo de un lado a otro con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Uno de los peores pecados—según Chouji—era el desperdiciar comida de esa manera.

—Mira Izanagi —Tsukuyomi jaloneo las solapas de Izanagi y lo sacó del arbusto al que anteriormente había caído —. No es hora de dormir, mejor mira eso —apuntó con su dedo hacia el meñique de un triste Chouji.

—Si, hilo se está transparentando —dijo Izanagi.

—¡Que rápida es Hinata-chan! —exclamó con orgullo el albino —. Vamos, tenemos que seguir sigilosamente sus pasos —lo tomo nuevamente por las solapas mientras que Izanagi se lamentaba por no haber muerto por la caída.

* * *

Después de quince minutos de camino, Chouji y Hinata—junto a los espías Izanagi y Tsukuyomi— finalmente había llegado a la feria.

Chouji estaba tan emocionado que en varias ocasiones olvido que Hinata venía con él y Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que su estómago daba vueltas y más vueltas. Su mirada recorría cada esquina del festival, preguntándose desesperadamente el dónde podría estar esa chica llamada Karui de la que tanto hablo Ino.

—Hinata-chan —Chouji se acercó lentamente hacia Hinata —¿Quisieras comer algo? I-incluso dejaré que tu escojas el puesto —dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca.

Hinata se sintió mal por el chico, pero se consoló al saber que él no recordaría nada de lo cruel que ella seria esa noche.

Volteo su rostro y se cruzo de brazos.

—En vez de pensar en comida deberías de pensar en adelgazar un poco —dicho esto, apresuró su paso hacia el frente dejando a un dolido chico atrás.

—Uh, esto se está poniendo bueno —dijo con emoción Tsukuyomi.

—Oye, ¿no crees que se ve sospechoso el hecho de que un arbusto este en medio de los puestos de comida? —cuestiono con molestia, siendo totalmente ignorado por Tsukuyomi.

—Mira su hilo, cada vez se esta haciendo mas y mas transparente. En menos de una hora podremos irnos a casa con la seguridad de que ese chico de huesos anchos ya no estará _"enamorado"_ de Hinata-chan.

Hinata camino y rebusco por todas partes con su mirada lila.

Así estuvieron largos minutos en donde Chouji trataba de darle de comer o de hablar con ella, acciones que eran completamente evadidas de manera brusca por él. Se sentía pésimo al verlo con el rostro compungido cada vez que lo rechazaba, pero no había de otra. Necesitaba ser lo más maldita posible para que el se desencantara de ella.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en un banco de madera, esperando el regreso de Chouji quien había ido al baño.

Había pasado una maldita hora y en esa maldita hora había recorrido cada centímetro del lugar sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarla a encontrar a Karui. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida y lista para llevar a cabo su plan B—el cual consistía en criticar cada una de las comidas favoritas de Chouji y hacerlo comprarle comida para después botarla ante sus ojos—alguien llegó hasta ella.

—¡Tu!

Hinata se sobresaltó sobre el banco de madera y alzo velozmente su vista hacia el frente, topándose con una furiosa mirada ámbar y unos aburridos ojos azules.

Se levantó impactada y, a pesar de lo furiosa que se veía la chica, no evitó ponerse contenta al verla.

La pelirroja vestida con un traje de porrista color blanco caminó a zancadas hasta ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo.

—¿Usted es Karui-san?

—¡Deja tus falsos modales! Ninguna chica que roba futuros novios puede tener esos modales —le apunto con su dedo indice.

Hinata balbuceo un par de cosas inentendibles y después movió frenéticamente sus manos.

—N-no es lo que parece —dijo con nerviosismo.

—¿Que no es lo que parece? ¡Esta mas que claro que Chouji y tu son algo!

—¡No lo somos! —exclamó alarmada —. D-de verdad que no...

—Eso no es lo que nos han contado nuestros colegas del instituto Konoha —comento tranquilamente la rubia de pechos grandes e igualmente vestida de porrista. Hinata no pudo evitar comparar los suyos con los de ella —. Dijeron que miraron a Chouji detrás de ti y que además tu lo invitaste a esta feria.

—Ha-hay una explicación coherente para esto...— bueno, no la había, pero debía de decir algo si no quería que la matara esa chica. A ver, tenía que ser algo creíble, no podía decirle: _"Soy la futura diosa de la luna y esta es una misión."_ Quería que no la golpeara, no que la encerraran en un manicomio.

—No me importa lo que tengas que decir, solo que sepas que no te dejare a Chouji para ti —le masculló, poniéndole los vellos de punta.

—Ka-karui-san...

—¿Karui?

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia el recién llegado chico, quien en sus manos traía dos algodones de azúcar gigantes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono confundido.

—Yo... — dio un paso hacia atrás e inevitablemente la chica se sonrojo un poco — vine a una actividad de la escuela.

—Ah, por eso traes ese disfraz —sonrió antes de darle una mordida a su algodón.

—¡N-n-no es disfraz! —le grito roja de la vergüenza.

Ambos callaron al escuchar el barullo frente a un escenario, donde se hallaba un hombre con un micrófono en mano.

—¡Querida gente! Acérquese para presenciar este espectáculo —gritaba con voz animada el hombre canoso —. Hoy, como todos los años, estamos a punto de comenzar un concurso de comida. ¡Quien coma más salchichas ganara dos pases VIP al concierto de una de las mejores bandas de Japón, ¡Akatsuki!

Se pudieron escuchar gritos de emoción al nombrar a la famosa banda.

Karui alzó una ceja y ladeo su vista hacia Hinata.

—¡Te reto! —le gritó apuntándola con su dedo índice —. Quien gane esta competencia ganará a Chouji.

—¡¿E-e-eh?!

—¡No soy un objeto! —Chouji tiro lagrimas falsas.

Hinata miró de un lado a otro, y sin hallar escapatoria se rindió ante Karui y asintió.

Después de treinta minutos de fila, finalmente las escogieron a ellas como participantes junto a un hombre gordo y alto.

Hinata se sintió preocupada. Faltaban treinta minutos para que el efecto del enamoramiento se perpetuara y no estaba segura de sí Karui podría ganarle a ese gordo. Que ella ganara era su última esperanza, así que tendría que pensar en algo para que ese hombre perdiera.

—¿Qué hago?—susurro al arbusto que estaba tras el escenario.

—Podrías esperar a que se ahogue con una salchicha.

—Eres un espanto —soltó Izanagi —. Obviamente tienes que perder a propósito. Dale a Karui ventaja y después fije que vomitas para que te descalifiquen. Y respecto a ese hombre...sé que te dije que no te ayudaríamos, pero no está mal hacerlo de vez en cuando —alargó su brazo y le extendió una bolsa ziploc, en la cual venia una salchicha de un color sospechoso.

—¿Qué...?

—Tsukuyomi es tan puerco que una vez dejo escondida esta salchicha debajo de su cama. Mientras limpiaban la encontraron, así que aquí tiene.

—¡Mi salchicha! —lloriqueo el albino dentro del arbusto, siendo callado por un golpe de Izanagi.

—¿Y que se supone que haga con esto?

—Ponla en el plato del hombre y vomitará tan pronto que creo que será el primero en perder la competencia.

Hinata miró con duda aquella salchicha llena de moho.

—¿N-no se enfermara?

—¡Nada que un buen lavado de estomago no pueda solucionar! —exclamo Tsukuyomi.

—D-de acuerdo.

Después de su charla con ese arbusto de dos voces, Hinata subió al escenario con el telón aún abajo y corrió hasta las bandejas de salchichas. Cada bandeja tenía el respectivo nombre de cada uno, así que supo dónde poner la salchicha.

—¡Salimos en un minuto!

Hinata soltó un suspiro aliviado y sonrió.

—Bien, espero que esto resulte.

Cuando el minuto paso, el hombre de voz chillona abrió el telón, dejando ver a los tres participantes. Una vez que los presentó e hizo que el público les deseara suerte, una chica con rostro aburrido llegó hacia ellos con las salchichas sobre un carrito. La chica parecía tan ensimismada—por no decirle de otra forma— que, ante la vista preocupada de Hinata, le dio el plato que le correspondía al hombre a Karui y al hombre le toco el plato de Karui.

—¡Di-disculpa! —le dijo cuando estaba apunto de irse —. Este... les diste el plato equivocado...

Karui la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Así está bien —dijo con desconfianza la pelirroja.

—¡Pe-pero...! — quiso llorar en ese momento.

—¡Y comienza en uno, dos y... tres! —el hombre uso una bocina de aire para anunciar el comienzo de la competencia, provocando que Karui y el hombre gordo comenzarán primero que la deprimida Hinata.

—¡Vamos Hinata-chan, tu puedes! —grito Chouji entre la multitud, provocando que Karui comiera con mas rapidez.

—¡Si, Hinata! ¡Tu puedes! —grito Tsukuyomi aun entre el arbusto antes de ser golpeado por Izanagi.

—¡Idiota, se supone que ella debe de perder!

Hinata suspiro y comió unas cuantas salchichas antes de fingir un vomito, el cual no tuvo que ser muy fingido pues los nervios hacían que se le revolviera el estómago.

—¡Descalificada!

Chouji rodó los ojos y golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

—Principiante — antes de que pudiera ir hasta haya para ayudarla a levantarse e irse, no pudo evitar quedar embobado al ver a Karui comer con velocidad.

Era tan preciosa aún con sus mejillas infladas de comida y sus labios cubiertos de grasa.

Karui comía y comía mientras veía al hombre gordo con una mirada retadora que el ignoraba para seguir degustando sus salchichas. Karui dirigió su tenedor a la siguiente salchicha, pero se detuvo al mirar lo que había en el plato.

Una mohosa salchicha estaba justo ahí, en el plato que Hinata quería evitar que ella comiera. Desvió su mirada hacia Hinata, quien estaba sentada mientras se recuperaba de su malestar un poco atrás de ellos.

Miró nuevamente su salchicha, incluso la gente había quedado en silencio ante el impacto. Alzó su tenedor y la pincho para después llevarla hasta su boca y comérsela de un mordisco. La mordió rápidamente con su rostro coloreado de verde y después, con toda la dificultad del mundo, la trago.

El acto fue tan asqueroso que el hombre gordo que había presenciado dicho acto se asqueo tanto que vómito de inmediato sin haber terminado sus salchichas, quedando descalificado.

—¡Y la ganadora es: Karui!

Gritos de alegría y aplausos se escucharon en el lugar antes de que Karui bajara de inmediato del escenario para poder devolver todo lo que había consumido.

—¡Izanagi! ¡Mira el dedo de Chouji!

—¡El hilo se desvaneció por completo! —secundo con impresión el peli negro.

Y efectivamente, el hilo se había desvanecido y Chouji había dirigido sus rápidos pies hacia la espalda del escenario. Hinata, quien enjuagaba su boca, no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida.

—Mi primer trabajo bien hecho —río cantarinamente y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse hacia su hogar, pero un chico de estatura alta y de ojos negros hizo que se detuviera —. Uchiha-kun…

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? Espero que esten de lo mejor. También espero que no me quieran linchar por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero pues como ya saben, a veces hay inspiración y otras veces simplemente no la hay. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que puedan perdonar a esta pobre escritora:c _

_Diganme, ¿Que les parecio este capitulo? ¿Que piensan de Sasuke? ¿Que opinan sobre que Hinata es la sempai de Sasuki? Me estoy emocionando mucho con esta historia a decir verdad, así que espero que ustedes estén disfrutado leerla tanto como yo disfrute el escribirla. La verdad es desde hace tiempecito tenía escrita una gran parte del capítulo, pero por estar haciendo otras cosas y haber visto un anime que me quito la inspiración hasta de pensar, me quede bloqueada. Les diré que anime porque de alguna manera quiero sacar todo el odio que llevo dentro de mi sistema: School Days. El peor anime que he visto jamás y que ha sido sobrevalorado por su impactante final. De no haber sido por mi manía de terminar algo que empiezo, yo hubiese dejado ese anime desde el capítulo 3, pero no, me encanta sufrir. Odie a Makoto, Kotonoha me dio muchisima pena y Sekai... agh, no se como expresar todo el dolor que me causó ver ese anime. Bien, ya que saque un poco de mi odio, quiero preguntarles si ustedes ya han visto el anime y por favor diganme que opinan ustedes de el._

 _Ah, otra petición, ¿Podrían recomendarme animes?_

 _Respondiendo a sus reviews:_

 _ **Akime Maxwell:** Bueno, a Tsukuyomi le salió lo diva asi que tenia que expresar su amor por la moda de alguna manera XD_

 ** _fran. sanchez:_** _Me alegra un monton que mi pequeña historia te haga reir, ese es el propósito de mi escritura. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo las irreverencias de Tsukuyomi y las canas verdes que le saca a Izanagi. Y pues, como ya viste, si fue nuestro querido Sasuke quien salió tal cual un príncipe para rescatar a la doncella en apuros XD Ahora la pregunta del millon es; ¿Por que la salvo?_

 ** _Tsuki-shin:_** _Me da gusto hacerte sonreír con esta historia ;)_

 ** _eliuska20:_** _Tratare de no tardar demasiado la próxima vez:c espero que este capítulo haya compensado la espera._

 _ **shironeko black:** Yo tambien amo el Naruhina, pero también amo es Sasuhina, el Itahina, el Nejihina y todo lo que contenga Hina XD Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. _

_**Melisa:** No te preocupes, esta historia no quedará en hiatus, de hecho, ninguna de mis historias lo hará. Me da muchisimo gusto que te guste mi historia, espero darle un buen final cuando llegue la hora:) _

**_Muchisimas gracias por leer hasta el final. Los quiero un muchito._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
